One door closes, another opens
by KimLuvv
Summary: His heart broke to see her like this, so what ever it took to make her happy he would do, but on the way he tends to hurt her even though he doesn't know. Was called Overwhelming Sadness, has some drama.
1. Chapter 1: Fat

_**Author's Note: **_

_**I made a lot of Channy stories and I happened to like writing this one a lot.**_

_**SUMMARY: Sonny breaks up with her boyfriend, and always sheds tears about it. Chad comforts her all the way. Will he make her realize that she needs to move on or will the overwhelming sadness make her push away people she loved and cared about? I suck at summaries. Channy! It was originally called, "One Door Closes, another Opens."**_

_**So here's my new story, "Overwhelming Sadness." It was originally called, "One Door Closes, another Opens." **_

_Italics are thoughts _

**

* * *

**

Overwhelming Sadness

**Chapter 1**

_**Chad's Point Of View (P.O.V)**_

"Sonny!" I screamed walking through the halls. My hair was a mess and all frizzy. _WHERE WAS SHE! I'M PRETTY SURE SHE STOLE MY COMB! UGH! _

"Sonny!" I yelled again. When I reached her dressing room door, I grabbed the door knob and opened. What I saw had surprised and shocked me.

There stood Sonny with her arms around a brown haired dude's neck, with his hands around her waist, both kissing passionately. _WHAT THE HECK! _Anger immediately burst through me for some reason.

Sonny's head shot up to me and she looked pretty pissed off. _She looked so cute when she was mad. _What the heck! Why was I thinking that!

"CHAD! WHAT THE HECK!" She yelled at me.

"What the heck are you doing!" I shot back.

"None of your business!" She turned her head to the dude and pecked him on the cheek.

"Be right back Josh," She said sweetly and then when she turned her head back to me, her face turned back to being filled with fury. She grabbed my arm and dragged me out.

When we were outside she turned to me and slapped me on the arm. I yelped, quickly clutching it.

"Hi…" I said weakly.

"LEARN TO KNOCK!" She yelled slapping me on the arm again.

"UGH! Stop slapping me, and who was that dude! Was he like some crazy, lunatic fan!" I said rubbing my hurt arm.

"Why do you care! And just for your info, he's my boyfriend. Now if you don't mind I'd like to go back to my boyfriend!" She emphasized the last 'boyfriend' making it long. She turned her heel and walked away.

"Your bbbb," I was in a complete lost of words with my mouth hanging open.

"Boyfriend," I looked to see Blondie finishing my word.

"What do you want, Blondie!" I snapped.

"It's TAWNI! And I know you are jealous." She smiled smugly and flipped her hair.

"Psh… jealous of what?" I stuttered a little but quickly regained my posture.

"Oh Josh, duh!" She said simply. _Of course I was jealous! She was dating a total skunk bag! _

"Psh… me… jealous… she's a random… psh." My voice had gotten high! _Ugh her cute denial voice was rubbing off on me, stupid cute!_

"You are so jealous!" Blonde squealed. I just grunted and walked away.

_**Sonny's Point Of View**_

_Chad's face was priceless when he found out that I had a boyfriend!_

_I really liked Josh. He was handsome, took me out on cute, romantic dates, and was really hot! _

After I had said goodbye to Josh, I went to rehearsal.

**Check it out girls in a jewelry store **

"_Check it out, theses rubies are awesome"_

"_Check it out, these diamonds are so much better!"_

"_Check it out, rubies are much more beautiful!"_

"_No diamonds are shinier!"_

"_No!"  
"Yes!"_

"_Check it out, it's our second fight!"_

"_Check it out, I'm sorry!" (Starts crying)_

"_I'm sorrier!" (More crying)_

"_Check it out dance?"_

"_Check it out dance." (Still crying)_

**End of Sketch**

"Cute, nice job guys!" Marshall clapped.

Tawni and I walked off the stage.

"Randoms" Chad stood leaning on the doorframe of the stage.

"Chad," I said sourly. I pushed aside him but he grabbed my arm.

"Chad let go, I have to go, and Josh's waiting!" I tried to break free.

"Look Sonny, I don't think you should be dating him." He said in a low voice letting go of my arm.

"Why do you care!" I snapped at him.

"Um…" He awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.

"Are you jealous?" An evil smile formed on my face.

"NO! Why would I! You're a random, I could never be jealous of a random, especially you!" He snapped. _Okay that had hurt my feelings. _

When he saw how hurt I look, he tried to apologize.

"Sonny, I'm sorry… I shouldn't have… just don't date him… he'll hurt you… I care for you." He grabbed my arm again.

"I think you already hurt me Chad, and why would you care, I'm just a random!" I snapped back snatching my arm away from his grasp.

"Sonny…"

"Save it Chad!" I grunted and stomped away.

Josh as usual was waiting in my dressing room smiling to me.

_He was so sweet, cute and caring. Basically a perfect boyfriend to me, I don't see how he could hurt me!_

_Who did Chad think he was! How could he tell me that Josh wasn't good for me! Ugh the nerve of him!_

"Josh, I'm going to just get my purse from the prop house, and then I'll be right back." I smiled at the brown haired boy.

"Alright Sonny," He lightly pecked me on the lips as I blushed and walked away.

After grabbing my purse from the prop house, I walked back to my dressing room. The door was closed so I grabbed and opened the door.

The picture had surprised me. Josh was having a total make out session with a blonde meal or no mean girl!

"JOSH!" I screamed. The two love birds head suddenly turned around to see me run out of the room, crying.

I ran and ran, tears pouring out. _HOW COULD HE DO THIS TO ME!_

I heard footsteps behind me and screaming.

"Sonny!" Josh yelled. I just kept running until I found out that Josh had grabbed my arm and stopped me. I turned around still crying.

"Next time you're about to make out with a girl, don't do it in your girlfriend's dressing room, or in this case, ex-girlfriend!" I pushed him.

He said nothing.

"Why!" I yelled closing my eyes. He again said nothing.

"Why!" I pushed him.

"Why her, why!" I cried more.

He rubbed the back of his neck.

"I don't know… maybe because she's really hot… and she doesn't stuff herself."

My face burst with anger.

"What!"

"Well, she doesn't stuff herself with food."

"Well, I'm sorry for not being self-conscious!" I yelled and slapped him straight across the face and stomped away.

I quickly wiped away my tears and walked into the cafeteria. The frozen yogurt machine wasn't far so I walked up but Chad pushed me aside and grabbed some yogurt before I could.

"Hey!"

"I can cut, because I'm Chad Dy-." But I cut him off.

"Yea, yea, whatever, just hurry up." I said quickly, and impatiently.

"What, no fine, fine, good, good." He smirked maybe trying to cheer me up but I didn't smile back. _I was still mad at him. _

"I'm not in the mood. I'm leaving." I was going to cry again but I didn't want Chad to see. I ran out of the cafeteria and made my way to my dressing room, which fortunately was empty.

I shut the door and cried on the leopard print chair.

"Knock, knock," I heard the door opened. There stood Chad holding a cup of yogurt. I went back to crying.

"What happened, Sonny?" He rushed to me, sitting next to me. I didn't respond.

"Is it someone?" He asked. I nodded my head.

"Let me guess, Josh." He said his name in disgust.

"You were right… he cheated on me!" I buried my head in his chest. He looked surprised but quickly hugged me and started to comfort me.

"Want some frozen yogurt. I have your favorite, chocolate with Hershey kisses and chips of chocolate chips. You usually eat this, and it surprised me when you left." He said, picking me up with my chin.

"Are you saying I'm fat!"

"No! No! You're not fat, you're cute when you eat it all up. Especially when you get the chocolate mustache, other girls look at the machine like it's a dead animal." He laughed and I giggled along.

"So what happened?" He asked again.

"He said that the other girl from meal or no mean was hotter and wasn't fat… like me." I tried to hold in the tears.

"I'll get that girl fired and where Josh is, I need to hit him!" He said tightening his knuckles. I put my hand on his.

"It's fine Chad," I smiled. _Aw he's so caring._

"And Sonny, you're beautiful, the way you are." He held onto my hands. I smiled, my heart was racing, and my face was lighting up with happiness.

"Aw Chad, you're so sweet." I kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"I have my moments. " He popped his collar.

"I have to go, since at the falls we actually have something to do." _Yup Chad Dylan Cooper was back._

"Whatever, thanks." I grinned.

"No problem, see you later."

"Fine!" I giggled.

"Fine!" He smiled.

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So were good!"

"Oh were so good!" He walked away, leaving my all joyful.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: So what did you guys think! PLEASE REVIEW!

**And also read my stories, "Grady's Love," and its sequel which happened to become really famous, "A Knife can cut deep." **

**Peace out suckers!  
BunnyandChannylove**


	2. Chapter 2: Friendly Gathering

**Author's Note: Here's chapter 2!**

**Who watched FFTF part 1 and part 2? If you want to see both episodes go on my profile for the links or go on youtube and my channel is Bunnyandchannylove.**

**REMOVE SPACES: http:/ www. youtube. com/ user/bunnyandchannylove**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

**Friendly Gathering**

_**Sonny's Point Of View**_

"Hey Sonny!" I immediately turned my head around to see Chad running in the hallway.

"Slow down pretty boy!" I laughed. He slipped on the shiny floor and fell forward. I flung myself out of the way and he crashed forward straight in to the wall.

"OMG, Chad!" I ran to him. He was clutching his head and left arm, sliding down the wall.

"Ouch!" He yelped as I sat down next to him and leaned him into the wall.

"Are you okay?" I asked lightly hugging him.

"Yea, I'm perfectly fine!" He said sarcastically. I touched his head and he whined.

"Oh quit your whining, be a man! I'll go get some ice packs." I got and started to walk down the hall.

"Hey, Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't whine!" He called after me. I rolled my eyes and quickly got some ice packs from the freezer.

He was sitting at the same stop as he was before. I put the ice packs on his arm and head.

"So what did you want?" I asked referring when he was calling my name in the hallway and then slipped.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me tonight." He asked. _Was he asking me out! I just broke up with Josh! _

"Like… a… date." My eyebrows tilted upwards in surprise.

"No! No!" He reassured me, "just a friendly gathering."

"Um… not to be rude… but why?"

"You were sad, so I thought you could use some cheering up." He explained slightly blushing. I nodded in acknowledgment.

"I'd love to…" There was an awkward silence until Chad got up.

"I have to go, pick you up at 8." He handed me the icepacks, clicked his tongue and left.

"Wait! Where are we going?" I asked but he was already gone.

**

* * *

**

_Later on…_

I put on a cute, red plaid shirt with some black jeans. **(Author's Note: On my profile and on the bottom of this chapter)**

My door bell rang and I rushed down.

There stood Chad in a blue shirt and blue jeans. He held a bouquet of white and yellow flowers, which looked like daisies.

"Aw thanks Chad!" I took the flowers and put them in a vase.

"So how you feeling," I asked.

"Fine, I guess." He said wondering and rubbing his back awkwardly.

"No I mean your head and arm?"

"Oh a little better," He said leading me out of the door and into his car.

"Where are we going?" I asked turning on the radio.

"Oh just somewhere small, just a restaurant," In 15-20 minutes we arrived at a large, fancy, flashy restaurant.

"This is a small restaurant?" My mouth was fully hanging down with astonishment.

"Yea for us Falls people." He popped his collar and left the car. I slapped his arm.

"Jerk!"

"Hey I didn't say my arm was fully better!" He said rubbing his arm.

"Sorry, but you're still a jerk!" I slapped his other arm.

"Diva!"

"Conceited!"

"Preppy!"

"What's wrong with preppy?"

"You're just too hyper and, and, and…. Blah!" He made weird motions with his hands trying to think of words.

"Whatever, let's just go!" I grabbed his hand and ran into the restaurant.

It was called Barone's Restaurant. The seats were red and had cushions. There were mini lamps on the tables. It was all just extraordinary. **(Author's Note: On my profile AND on the bottom of this chapter. And by the way it's a real restaurant and the stuff they order is on the menu. I do my research but I've never been there, though.) **

"Wow!" I said looking everywhere. Chad looked bored and yawned. We grabbed a table and looked through the menus. I was thinking of getting the Calamari Rotelle, or Cannelloni a la Parmigianino. I looked at the prices and saw that it wasn't that expensive. It just looked expensive to me.

A waitress came up with a pad/notebook and pen.

"What can I get you?" She was looking at me but then she turned her head and she was faced with Chad.

"OMC, YOU'RE CHAD DYLAN COOPER!" She yelled but Chad clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Shush! I'll give you an autograph." He said looking around to see if anybody heard the shouting waitress. She quietly nodded and he signed her book.

"Um, I'll take the Penne Pasta with the Italian Minestrone." He said quickly as she wrote it down.

"And I'll have the Calamari Rotelle with some salad, please." I said.

"And for desert?" She asked.

"Chad…" I offered turning my head to his.

"No, you choose." He smiled his flashing grin which made me blush. I looked at the menu.

"Alright, how about the Chocolate Mousee," She wrote it down and left.

"Chad, I'm already fat, you're going to make me fatter." I whined.

"Sonny, again you're not fat."

"I am," I fought back laughing.

"Am not,"

"Am,"

"Not,"

"Not,"

"Am," He clapped his mouth shut after he realized, I had tricked him once again.

"Sonny, I didn't mean to say that, I'm sorry." He tried to apologize, talking very quickly.

"Chad, it's okay, I know you didn't mean it. It's not your fault." I said laughing.

"Yea, it's your fault." He said trying to put on an angry face. I giggled more. His somewhat angry face soon broke into laughter too.

We laughed until the waitress delivered our food.

We both quickly blushed.

"Here you go," The same waitress as before said as she bent down to put the food on the table. She then leaned to my ear and whispered,

"He's so a keeper!" She said smiling. I shook my hands side to side.

"No, no, he's not my-." But I was cut off because she had left.

"What did she say?" Chad asked.

"Nothing," I mumbled quietly. I was about to dig in but thought about what Josh had said. I looked around to see the pretty girls Josh would go out with. They were eating their salads quietly not digging in.

I grabbed my salad and quietly ate with my head hanging down.

"Sonny aren't you going to eat your food?" Chad asked.

"Um…" I said nothing afterwards.

"Is this about Josh, because you're not fat!" He said pushing my salad away from my hands. I reached for it,

"But… but…" He brought my face up but my eyes were still facing downwards.

"Listen to me, Josh is a bad, no good, to timing bastard. You don't need to impress him or do anything he says or trust anything he tells you." He held my hands looking into my eyes as I brought them up to his eyes.

_I didn't know what to do! _I was so sad so I broke into tears. Chad ran out of his chair and knelled next to me.

I cried into his chest. He rubbed my back and whispered, "Sonny, it's okay," I quickly stopped crying.

"Chad… I'm so sorry… it's just that I thought he was the one for me… but I guess I wasn't good enough." I wiped my tears with my head hanging down. He cupped my chin and brought my head up.

"Sonny, he's not good enough for you." He said softly.

"Chad…" It sounded like a question. He nodded.

"Why are you so nice to me right now…?"

"Well… it is just for my image. They gave me the name of being America's Jerk throb, as you put it," I giggled a little, "and I had to keep that image so that I would be famous." He said.

"I like you better this way," I smiled. He nodded.

"Me too." He grinned and then he captured me in a hug.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: Aw how cute. Here's the pictures!

**IF THE LINKS DON'T WORK**** they are on my profile too! REMOVE SPACES! **

**Sonny's Shirt:** http:/ . com/_PT-EBJOR-EI/SoiZZvVrESI/AAAAAAAAJwg/ PIeM_lWzfOM/GreenRed%20Plaid%20Shirt%20a_ thumb%5B2%

**Restaurant:** http:/ . net/ 69944/ large/picture_.jpg

**SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3: Trash

___Author's Note: Srry, i havent update in a long time, I've been going on a lot of trips. I'm going on another one and wont be back in like 5 days! But I got this much time to post this up!_

_MUST READ! FOR THIS STORY IMAGINE THAT "SONNY WITH A SONG" DIDN'T HAPPEN._

_You know the episode, "Sonny with a song" where Sonny sings doesn't happen, alright. Also in this episode I wanted to make Sonny sing Me, Myself and Time but I thought you guys already saw it, so I choose a different song._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I wish I did, but unfortunately I don't. I don't own any of the characters but I will own some characters in the next few chapters. So without further or do here's chapter 4! _

_ALSO THE STORY NAME CHANGED TO ONE DOOR CLOSES ANOTHER OPENS!_

_Sorry, no Chad in this story!_

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 3**

**Trash**

_**Sonny's Point of view**_

We had just finished another, "Sicky Vicky Sketch" called, "How to cook with a broken foot."

Anyway, everybody was already in the cafeteria but I stayed behind. I just wanted to think a little bit and after a while I got out of the stage room and started walking to the cafeteria, but I was stopped when the "meal or no meal" girl stopped in front of me.

"What do you want?" I snapped at her with venom in my mouth.

"I just want to tell you one thing, back off." She jabbed her finger **(Author's Note: Not the middle finger)** at me and pushed me with it on my chest.

"I would never want to be with that jerk!" I mimicked her and jabbed the finger to her chest.

"Of course you want to be back with him, he's handsome, beautiful, and totally hot!" She sighed dreamily. _Typical, he chooses a girl that loves a boy for his looks! _

I rolled my eyes.

She snapped out of her day dreaming and went back to giving me a death glare.

"Just stay away from him because he's mine! And, anyway, who would think he would actually go out with you, a piece of TRASH!" She laughed wickedly.

"Actually you're the piece of trash! All you care about is looks!" Tears were about to come out of my eyes.

"And you're point is?" She asked staring at her nails.

_I don't know, I just couldn't stand it, so I ran! I was so confused! I didn't know what to do so I ran into the prop house. Thankfully, it was empty._

Nobody was here so I grabbed my guitar from my secret place where I hid it.

_I didn't want anyone to know about me singing because I was afraid, but I was alone so I started drumming some keys as tears feel onto my guitar._

Some thoughts about Josh and the "meal or no meal girl" came to me, and the words spilled out of me.

**Don't try to cover up your, your new flame**

**That's seething through your eyes.**

**I can see it from 10 feet away and I know**

**Just who is burning.**

**With every kiss you deny**

**So what makes you think, that I**

**Still care or still want you anymore**

_It was all because of that girl! She was prettier and not fat like me! The nerve of that jerk, calling me fat and not hot in front of my face!_

I grabbed my notebook and wrote the lyrics as they spilled out to me.

**So how long has this been**

**Going on and one more thing tell me**

**Was she the reason you stomped on my heart**

**And moved on so quickly**

**You can call it pure torture**

**Watching your every move with her**

**Oh, just the thought of it, **

**Knowing what goes on between you**

**Makes me sick**

**I should've noticed, I should've noticed**

**When she came into the picture**

**You were always with her**

**And she's not leaving.**

_It just hurt me, really badly. More tear drops to my guitar. He was the best boy friend I had but I knew it was too good to be true._

**So how long has this been**

**Going on and one more thing tell me**

**Was she the reason you stomped on my heart**

**And moved on so quickly**

**You called me shady**

**And now she's your baby doll**

**She drove you over, **

**Over to break it off**

**And this time just maybe**

**Maybe you went a little far**

**I'm sick of crying about, **

**About your new flame**

**That's soon to burn out.**

**So how long has this been**

**Going on and one more thing tell me**

**Was she the reason you stomped on my heart**

**And moved on so quickly**

**I'm done**

I wiped away my tears. _I was done with his crap! I wasn't a wimp! I wasn't going to cry anymore._

I ended my song and wrote on top of the lyrics, "Trash."

And then all of a sudden I heard claps. My head turned around to see Tawni, Niko, Grady, Zora and even Marshall looking at me.

"How much did you guys here?" I said nervously.

"All of it girl, that was amazing and sad though, but still very good!" Tawni ran up to me and gave me a high five.

"Thanks…" I smiled putting down my guitar.

"That was really good!" Niko and Grady said also high fiving me.

"Thanks guys," I closed my book.

"Sonny, if you don't mind, will you please sing at our next show?" Marshall asked.

"Um…" I thought about it. They all put on pout faces with their puppy dog eyes, saying, "  
Pretty please."

I giggled at their expressions.

"We need more reviewers and maybe once a few shows you could sing?" Marshall begged.

"Alright, I'll do it!" I grinned as they all hugged me, except Tawni who made a bubble around her body.

I just laughed.

"Kids, you can go, I just want to talk to Sonny!" Marshall called out as they all filed out of the prop house.

"What is it, Marshall?" I asked him. He rubbed his bald head.

"Sonny, I know you're sad but can you not sing a sad song, remember their happy, laughing, and kid viewers. Alright?" He asked me.

I nodded.

"Sure, Marshall," I smiled and left to go get some frozen yogurt.

* * *

_Author's Note: Yup, no Chad this time, sorry and it was short, really sorry, but the next chapter will be longer, hopefully! And Chad will be in the next chapter. The name of the song, was obviously called "Trash" and it isn't a very famous song but it's by Demi Lovato (A K A Sonny Monroe)_

_LOL… So please review and tell me what you think!_

ONE DOOR CLOSES ANOTHER OPENS


	4. Chapter 4: Update

_Author's Note: So what did you think!_

_REMEMBER! SONNY WITH A SONG DIDN'T HAPPEN IN THIS STORY! _

_I don't own any of the songs or characters!_

_I won't say anything else, so here's chapter 5._

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

**La-La**

_**Sonny's Point Of View**_

I was sitting on the prop house couch writing a new song for tomorrow's show.

"Knock, knock," I turned my head to see Chad leaning at the door frame.

"Hey," I said looking back to my notebook.

"So what you doing," He asked sitting next to me on the couch.

"Writing a song," I told him.

"You write songs?" He looked puzzled.

"Oh yea, I forgot to tell you, I'm singing at our show tomorrow." I explained.

"Cool, so what do you have so far?" He said taking my notebook from me.

"Hey!" I reached for it but he pushed it away from me.

"_I am confident, but I still have my moments_

_Baby, that's just me_

_I'm not a supermodel, I still eat McDonald's_

_Baby, that's just me."_ He said in a dull voice. I snatched the book back.

"This is how I sing it," I eyed him.

"_I am confident, but I still have my moments_

_Baby, that's just me_

_I'm not a supermodel, I still eat McDonald's_

_Baby, that's just me." _I said more in my singing voice and enthusiastic voice.

"Okay how about,

_Well, some may say I need to be afraid_

_Of losing everything, because of where I_

_Had my start and where I made my name._" He made his voice high and squeaky trying to imitate me.

"I don't sound like that but those lyrics are good!" I slapped him on the arm for being mean and then quickly wrote down the lyrics.

"So I have,

_Well, some may say I need to be afraid_

_Of losing everything, because of where I_

_Had my start and where I made my name_

_Well, everything's the same in the La- La Land machine,_

_machine, machine." _I added the last part.

"Really, Sonny, la-la land machine, really." He teased.

"I think it's good." Chad grabbed my electric guitar and started to play.

"Sing and I'll play." He ordered. I nodded and started singing,

"_I am confident, but I still have my moments_

_Baby, that's just me_

_I'm not a supermodel, I still eat McDonald's_

_Baby, that's just me." _I got into the music and pointing my index finger towards me.

"_Well, some may say I need to be afraid_

_Of losing everything, because of where I_

_Had my start and where I made my name_

_Well, everything's the same in the La-La Land machine_

_Machine, machine." _I sang shaking my head and body around.

"_Who said I can't wear my Converse with my dress?_

_Well baby, that's just me_

_Who said I can't be single and have to go out and mingle_

_Baby, that's not me, no, no_

_Well, some may say I need to be afraid_

_Of losing everything, because of where I_

_Had my start and where I made my name_

_Well, everything's the same in the La La Land." _I added singing loudly. He continued adding more keys that fit to my sound and started to move around too smiling and I was grinning really big at him.

"_Tell me do you feel the way I feel," _My voice got low.

"_'Cause nothing else is real in the La-La Land appeal!" _I sang loudly. Chad added a guitar solo and I continued.

"_Well, some may say I need to be afraid_

_Of losing everything, because of where I_

_Had my start and where I made my name_

_Well, everything's the same in the La La Land machine_

_Well, I'm not gonna change in the La La Land machine_

_I will stay the same in the La La Land_

_Machine, machine, machine_

_I won't change anything in my life_

_(I won't change anything in my life)_

_I'm staying myself tonight_

_(I'm staying myself tonight)." _I ended really loudly with my breath almost running out. Chad laughed and I laughed with him.

"That was really good!" He exclaimed. I nodded catching my breath.

"Now if I could remember those lyrics," I laughed and he chuckled. We heard throat clearing and we both turned our heads around at the same time to see Tawni, Niko, Grady, Zora and Marshall standing there.

"Seriously guys, I love you, but you have to stop sneaking up on me." I laughed.

"That was good Sonny… and Chad." Tawni said not looking at Chad. She pushed aside us and sat on the couch and filled her nails.

"Yea, but why's popper here?" Niko asked.

"He was just helping me," I said to them.

"_Alright…" _Grady added. I ignored him.

"So that song can be the one for tomorrow." I told them.

"Oh yea Sonny, I forgot to tell you, Mr. Condor said that since you're going to sing live he wants you to make a music video so that they can play it while you're singing. He has some actors and directors and you're friends and cast mates can be in it."

"Oh I want to be in it!" Tawni shot up.

"But Marshall, the show's tomorrow."

"You're point," He asked.

"Marshall, that's one day, I can't do it in one day!"

"I knew I should have sang it to her like the time the prop house was going to not be theirs anymore." He mumbled loud enough for me to hear it.

"Sonny, you'll just have to try it." He added and rushed out of the prop house. I looked around to see everybody doing their own thing and not helping me. But then I saw Chad standing next to me. I turned to him.

"I'll help you, I promise." He said offering his hand and I took it and we both went outside to set plans for the music video.

**Later**

It was 11 at night and we were all exhausted. We had just finished adding the last part to the music video.

Tawni, Niko, Grady, Zora, and even Chad were in it. The video went with my music and lyrics.

"Well we have to go," Niko said and Grady nodded.

"Yea, I need my beauty sleep, I'm beat." Tawni added even though she did nothing at all and left with Niko and Grady.

"We have to go too, Sonny." Chad said looking as tired as ever. He had helped me the most.

"Yup, thanks a lot Chad." I said trying to smile which I managed.

"Anytime, good luck tomorrow." He smiled his flashing smile even though he was worn out and started leaving.

"Thanks," I smiled and went the other way.

_

* * *

_____

Author's Note: So what did you think. I know it was small, but Chad was in it! YAY!

_Here's the link to her music video, for "La-La Land Machine." REMOVE SPACES!_

_http:/ youtube . com/ watch?v= Q4Yqvwu82ko_

_PLEASE CLICK THAT SMALL 'REVIEW' BUTTON DOWN THERE AND MAKE ME HAPPY!_


	5. Chapter 5: Little SonShine

__________

Author's Note: So… Sonny's finally going to sing in this chapter, finally! I know… well… that's all I have to say. Please review and again, I don't own anything in this story except for Josh!

_Oh and the pictures for Sonny's dress and accessories are on my profile and the bottom of this chapter._

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5

**Little Son - Shine**

_**Sonny's Point Of View**_

I was quickly fixing my dress. It was almost time for my singing part of the show.

I had a small, red dress with a black waist band and stockings, had a cute flower pinned to my hair which was all wavy and read not to high heels (I was clumsy!) **(Author's Note: On the bottom and my profile!)**

"And know we're back to 'SO RANDOM!' Our own Sonny Monroe is going to sing her original song, "La-La Land!" The speaker boomed and the crowd cheered.

I breathed in and out. Then trying to be careful I walked onto the stage.

The flat screen played my music video and the music started. While waiting for my lines, I looked around.

Of course he wasn't here, he was having rehearsal, and it was very important to him. I turned away from the chair and grabbed the mike. My part came on and I started.

_I am confident, but I still have my moments_

_Baby, that's just me_

_I'm not a supermodel, I still eat McDonald's_

_Baby, that's just me_

_Well, some may say I need to be afraid_

_Of losing everything, because of where I_

_Had my start and where I made my name_

_Well, everything's the same in the La La Land machine_

_Machine, machine_

My voice got higher.

_Who said I can't wear my Converse with my dress?_

_Well baby, that's just me_

_Who said I can't be single and have to go out and mingle_

_Baby, that's not me, no, no_

I started to move a little bit pointing my finger to me. The music video continued playing. I walked around the stage still singing. The crowd started cheering louder as my voice got louder.

_Well, some may say I need to be afraid_

_Of losing everything, because of where I_

_Had my start and where I made my name_

_Well, everything's the same in the La La Land_

I lowered my voice and looked to the smiling fans and bent down and slide my hands toward there.

_Tell me do you feel the way I feel_

_'Cause nothing else is real in the La La Land appeallllll!_

The crowd started yelling and screaming even more!

I looked around and saw Chad sitting all the way back. He winked at me and my heart literally melted.

_Well, some may say I need to be afraid_

_Of losing everything, because of where I_

_Had my start and where I made my name_

_Well, everything's the same in the La La Land machine!_

_Well, I'm not gonna change in the La La Land machine_

_I will stay the same in the La La Land_

_Machine, machine, machine!_

_I won't change anything in my life_

_(I won't change anything in my life)_

_I'm staying myself tonight_

_(I'm staying myself tonight)_

And then there was a giant guitar solo and the music cut off.

"Thank you everybody, and thank Chad Dylan Cooper who helped me!" I yelled to the crowd grinning loudly.

Everybody continued clapping and I saw Chad smiling to me, and this time I winked at him.

He waved to me and then left probably to get back to rehearsal. The ending to the show came and we all said our goodbyes.

Everybody said that I sounded really good and I set off into the hallways to personally thank Chad.

On the way somebody grabbed my arm and dragged me to a far wall in a studio that was empty where nobody would go.

"LET ME GO!" I screamed. The dude finally reveled himself and it was Josh.

"What do you want!" I snapped at him and snatching my arm away from him. He grabbed it again and pushed me against a wall.

"You were amazing," He smiled at me, evilly.

"Oh just shut up!" I spit at his shoe.

"Come on, I know you want be back." He smiled again.

"Don't flatter yourself," I sarcastically smiled.

He shrugged it off and reached forward closing his eyes and puckering his lips.

I screamed a high pitch scream.

His eyes shot open.

"Oh, sweetheart nobody can hear you, it's too far." He smiled again reaching forward again.

"HELP!" I screamed again but before I could scream anymore, he pushed his lips to mine.

My lips didn't move and pushed more passion in it, even though I wasn't kissing back.

"Oh come on! You so want me to kiss you!" He protested.

"NEVER!" I yelled at him. I just cried and closed my eyes as he reached forward again. But I never felt those lips on me again, instead I heard a screaming sound.

There stood Chad grabbing Josh by the back and pushing him to the ground.

"Leave her alone!" He yelled at him. Josh got back and Chad punched him perfectly square faced. He screamed and ran.

I laughed at him and then I turned to Chad and buried him in a hug.

"Thank you, thank you! Thank you!" I squeezed him.

"Anything for the little Son – Shine," He smiled and so did I.

"Are you okay," He asked my rubbing my hair as I still hugged him, not wanting to let go.

"I'm absolutely fine, so you skipped rehearsal?" I asked him.

"Huh?" He looked lost.

"You skipped rehearsal to see my show?" I asked again backing away from the hug.

"I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, I can do anything I want, like re-scheduling my rehearsal." He smiled and I hugged him again.

He chuckled and I giggled.

"I really appreciate it, thank you." I laughed.

"You say that way too much, and like I said, anything for the little Son – Shine." He laughed too.

"Well I have so much to thank you for, for being there and helping me with the Josh problems." I backed away from his body.

"Yea, you do, so for all of that, you can buy me frozen yogurt." He chuckled.

"My pleasure," I grabbed his hand and we ran to the cafeteria.

_

* * *

_

Author's Note: I liked the ending, it was cute, to me. Tell me what you think. REMOVE SPACES!

**Sonny's Dress: REMOVE SPACES**

_http:/www. bestweddingbridalgown. com/ products/big _

**La-land Music Video: REMOVE SPACES**

**http:/www. youtube. com/ watch?v=Q4Yqvwu82ko**


	6. Chapter 6: Karaoke Night

_Author's Note: I have nothing to say but that I'm pretty bummed, because so many people read and most don't care to review and make me happy… whatever…._

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6

**Karaoke Night**

_**Sonny's Point Of View**_

I got off my bed and shut my alarm off. My eyes were droopy so I rubbed them to get a clearer view.

_My mind drifted to yesterday and Josh. Sure I hated him but a small part of me wanted to get back with him. I hated the tiny part but I couldn't deny it. _

Chad was a big help at the studio but at home I would usually be crying my eyes out and mom really didn't help that much.

"Sonny!" My mom knocked on my bed room door.

"Come in," I called to her.

"Honey… I have to tell you something… you're grandma doesn't feel so good in Wisconsin so I have to go and visit her. It's only for a week or two." She told me. _Great, now nobody will be at home and help me get over Josh. _

"Alright that's fine," I said dully.

"I would let you come, but you have to go to work, you sure its fine?" Mom asked. I couldn't let her stay, it was her mom that was sick!

"No, go mom," I gave her a fake convincing smile but inside I didn't feel like smiling.

"Thank you honey, now go get ready." She ordered and left my room.

I sighed sadly.

**

* * *

**

On the way to the studio I was delimited my paparazzi.

"Where did you come up with La-La land!"

"Do you and Chad Dylan Cooper have a little romance going on!"

"Is Channy alive!" They asked me more and more questions, and what the heck was Channy!

I ignored the questions and made it to the studio, in peace.

"Hey Sonny!" I turned my head around to see Tawni behind me, running… in heels.

"Hey Tawni," I tried to say with enthusiasm.

"I just met the hottest boy!" _Oh great! Seriously, did anybody realize that I just broke up with my boyfriend!_

"Cool," I said.

"His name's Wilson and he just asked me out at the cafeteria!" She squealed as I covered my ears.

"I'm happy for you, Tawni." I said lifelessly trying to give her a smile.

"Why aren't you all… sunny… it's not good for my image since you work with me?" She asked.

"Tawni, I broke up with Josh because he was cheating on me, and you except me to be all sunny!" I snapped.

"Calm down, geeze, you need to get over that boy." She said taking out a compact mirror and looked at herself.

I just huffed and stomped away.

Somehow I ended up in my dressing room, on the leopard print couch. I looked through my phone's messages and came across some messages from Josh.

_Hey lovely, can't wait to see you tonight, wear something open, you know I love seeing you look as hot as ever – Josh. _

My head fell down, it was from a few weeks ago, when we were going out.

A few tears streamed down my face but I quickly wiped them away when I heard a knock on the door.

My head turned around to see none other than Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Wow… you knocked…" I laughed weakly.

"Yea, don't count on it happening again?" He chuckled as I giggled.

"So what are you doing here?" He grabbed the arm on the leopard print chair and sat on it.

"What, you don't like me coming here?" He put a hand to his heart putting on a fake pout. I playfully slapped his arm.

"You know what I meant!" I giggled again.

"Yea, I did, but I just love teasing you." He smiled his million dollar smile.

"Oh joy," I said sarcastically, laughing again.

"So, are you busy tonight? My neighbor is having a party, and she wanted me to invite a friend of mine?" He asked coolly.

"What about you're Mackenzie Falls friends?" I teased.

"They're my cast mates, not my friends, and they follow me around at work, I need a break from them too, you know."

"Wow… I thought the all mighty Chad Dylan Cooper liked people following him around everywhere!" I taunted.

"He does, but not _all_ the time! Chad Dylan Cooper needs his alone time." He emphasized all.

"Well… I'll go with Chad Dylan Cooper if he stops talking about himself in third person!" I mimicked him. He laughed and I giggled.

"Deal, pick you up at 5." I took out my hand and he shook it. And with that he left my dressing room, making my horrible day into a perfectly good one.

* * *

I looked through my closet to find a cute dress but nothing caught my attention. Then all the way back was a baby pink dress. It had a pink waist string around it.

I quickly grabbed it and got it and grabbed some Rose heels. On my dresser was a leather baby pink Fendi Bag so I reached for it too. **(Author's Note: On my profile and on the bottom of the chapter!)**

As soon as I put on one of my heels, the door bell rang. I grabbed my other heel and tried to put it on.

"The door's open!" I called as I was running down the stairs, while trying to put on one of my heels. Being the clumsy me I tried and fell flat down my face.

"OUCH!" I screamed as my head collided with the floor.

The door slammed open and I saw Chad rushed screamed, "Sonny!"

He finally saw me and rushed over, helping me up.

"Are you okay?" He said grabbing my heel and purse.

"Yea, my head just hurts a little bit." I said rubbing it.

I got up and sat on one of the stairs.

"Here," He said grabbing my heel and putting the heel on like in Cinderella.

My face turned fully red with embarrassment.

"Thank you," I said lowly.

"Anytime," He smiled looking up to me and I grinned back. He took my hand and pulled me up.

That's when I noticed what he was wearing. It was a red tight shirt that happened to be clinging to his chest.

I quickly turned my head away and walked out of the door. Chad followed behind and we got into his car and drove.

We were quiet the whole ride and then we reached a mansion that was decorated with balloons and lights.

I was astonished!

"This place is amazing!" I said with my mouth hanging open.

"It's a' light," He shrugged. I opened up the car door and we both walked into the house.

Music and chattering was booming everywhere.

A blonde girl wearing a red small dress appeared in front of us.

"Hi, Chad, good to see you again!" She pepped hugging Chad.

"Hey, Cheryl!" He awkwardly hugged her back.

"Cheryl, this is my friend Sonny," He gestured towards me.

"You're on So Random, right! I absolutely love it!" She squealed hugging me but quickly backed away.

"Sorry, I'm a hugger,"

"So am I!" I squealed capturing in a hug again.

"Well… after a little while we're going to have a surprise, so have fun!" She called and skipped away.

"She seems nice," I said.

"Yea, she is, well let's go get some food, Chad Dylan Cooper is hungry!" He said as I laughed.

"Remember our deal," I reminded him.

"Yea, you'll go with me, if I stopped talking in third person, but you're already here, so you can't go." He shot back taking me to a new snack bar.

"I can always leave," I threatened as he popped a tortilla chip in his mouth.

"And break Cheryl's heart, you're not that heartless." He fought back.

"Yea, I guess you're right," I gave up.

"EVERYBODY, PLEASE REPORT TO THE BALL ROOM!" A booming voice came out of nowhere.

"Let's go, Sonny," Chad took my hand and we walked into this humongous room with a dance floor and stage.

"Our little surprise, for tonight, is Karaoke night!" Cheryl spoke from the stage with a karaoke machine next to her.

Everybody cheered including Chad and I.

"So, any volunteers?" She asked.

Two hands shot up and they were called up. They looked like a couple to me and they did look cute together, as they sang, "Check Yes Juliet."

I had to say that they sounded pretty good. When they were done all of us were cheering.

They came off the stage and Chad walked up to them.

"That was really good, Dave and Lily." He said giving Dave a pat on the back.

"Thanks, good to see you Chad," He turned his head to me, "You're Sonny Monroe!" He said as I waved to them, grinning.

"Sonny these are my friends," He gestured towards them.

"I love you're show!" Dave and Lily said in unison.

"Really, I thought Chad's friends would love his show," I teased.

"What! His show's boring," Dave turned to Chad, "No offense, bro." He pointed out as Chad rolled his eyes.

"Way too much _drama_!" Lily added as I laughed at Chad.

"Yea, yea, that's enough talking to my _friends_!" Chad emphasized the word, 'friend.'

Cheryl walked back up to the stage.

"That was Dave Dixon and Lily Hunt!" She called as everybody clapped.

_**CHAD'S POINT OF VIEW**_

"Okay, any more volunteers?" Cheryl asked.

"Sonny, go up, you're voice is amazing!" I said pushing her.

"But… but…" Before she could protest anymore I pushed her up the stage stairs.

"Alright, we have Sonny Monroe!" Cheryl yelled as Sonny gave me a cute/death glare. She was so cute, stupid cute!

Sonny grabbed a mike and, "My Life Would Suck Without You," came on.

_**Guess this means you're sorry **_

_**You're standing at my door **_

_**Guess this means you take back **_

_**All you said before **_

_**Like how much you wanted **_

_**Anyone but me **_

_**Said you'd never come back **_

_**But here you are again**_

She sang amazingly beautifully as usual.

Dave out of nowhere stuffed a mike into my hands and pushed me up the stage while Sonny was about to continue singing. She didn't see, so that was good.

As she was about to continue, I sang a few lines.

_**'Cause we belong together now, yeah **_

_**Forever united here somehow, yeah **_

Her head turned to me and she smiled as I did too.

_**You got a piece of me **_

_**And honestly, **_

_**My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you**_

I continued and then she sang.

_**Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye **_

_**Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight **_

_**I know that I've got issues **_

_**But you're pretty messed up too**_

She giggled at the last part and I nodded in acknowledgment to the crowd.

_**Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you**_

We both sang at the same time. I moved closer to her and then we continued singing the song.

_**'Cause we belong together now, yeah **_

_**Forever united here somehow, yeah **_

_**You got a piece of me **_

_**And honestly, **_

_**My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you**_

Our heads were turned to each other but then we looked to the crowd.

_**Being with you **_

_**Is so dysfunctional**_

_**I really shouldn't miss you **_

_**But I can't let you go **_

_**Oh yeah**_

She sang this part by herself and then we both sang the rest of the song in unison.

_**'Cause we belong together now, yeah **_

_**Forever united here somehow, yeah **_

_**You got a piece of me **_

_**And honestly, **_

_**My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you **_

_**'Cause we belong together now, yeah **_

_**Forever united here somehow, yeah **_

_**You got a piece of me **_

_**And honestly, **_

_**My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you**_

When we were finished the whole crowd cheered as we laughed.

"You were amazing!" I told her.

"So were you," She said back.

"You sound surprised?" I teased.

"I am, I never knew you sang!" She spoke.

"You don't know a lot about me Monroe," I winked.

"Well, I do know you're friends like my show better than yours." She giggled and then ran off the stage as I followed her.

_Even on my gloomiest days, Sonny would somehow find a way to cheer me up, another think I lo- liked about Sonny Monroe. _

_

* * *

_

Author's Note: Wow! That was long for me to right! 2,700 words! Here are the links to Sonny's dress and accessories. REMOVE SPACES!

_Sonny's dress: _

_http:/www. modcloth. com/ store/ ModCloth/Womens/ The+Marion+Dress+in+Femme_

_Sonny's Shoes: _

_http:/www. modcloth. com/store/ModCloth/Womens/Shoes/La+Peep+Toe+en+Rose+Heel_

_Sonny's Purse: __http:/bagwhiz. com/ wp-content/ uploads/2009/02/ _


	7. Chapter 7: Six Pack

_Author's Note: I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a long time, I've been getting ready for 8th grade since I will be in the advanced classes, so I have to work extra hard. Here's chapter 8, one of my favorite chapters. _

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7

**Six-Pack**

_**Sonny's Point Of View**_

The same blonde from Meal-Or-No-Meal showed up the prop house, frustrated. I found out her name was Ursula. _You know what that reminded me of? The evil octopus from The Little Mermaid, she was evil, ugly and only wanted things for herself. _

So this is what happened.

"What the heck is wrong with you!" She came in screaming.

"I'm perfectly fine, but you could use some moisturizer or mascara. _I heard staying in the water too long can make you look wrinkly._" I told her and mumbled the last part really low, so she couldn't hear it.

"Ha, ha, no wonder you're on this crappy comedy show. I just wanted to ask you why my boyfriend has a black eye!"

"Maybe one of your octopus leg section cups caught on his eyes." I mumbled again.

"What?" She yelled again. _I thought about saying it but thought she would be too dumb to understand._

"Nothing, and Chad punched Josh, that's why he has a black eye." I said matter of factly.

"Chad Dylan Cooper!" She squealed.

"Yea, him," I said flatly.

"Why would Chad Dylan Cooper hit my boyfriend?" She asked dumbly.

"Because, you're boyfriend kissed me." I said eyeing her.

"No way he would do that to me, and why would Chad help you, you're trash!" She screamed again. _I swear my eardrums would burst because of her squeaky screaming voice!_

"Your boyfriend did kiss me, and then tried again, but Chad saved me." I told her.

"Liar! Liar! Liar!" She screamed running out of my room. I just stood there plainly staring at the floor.

_Maybe she was right? Why would Chad save me, and why was he helping me? I was so confused!_

I just plopped down to the floor and just sat there.

Tawni came in, and ignored me. She grabbed her purse and left.

As usual I was ignored.

I thought to myself as a tear escaped my eye. At that moment Chad came in.

"Hey Sonny- what happened?" He rushed to me and caught the first tear that came out of my eye.

I didn't say anything. I was too confused.

"Ursula… black eye… trash… lie." I tried to say but then I just broke into tears for some reason. I didn't know why but my eyes just poured out of tears.

Chad caught me in a hug.

"Shh… shh… Sonny its okay…" He said rubbing my back.

After a little while, I stopped crying.

"Now, will you tell me what happened?" He said lifting my chin and smiling.

"Ursula, the meal-or-no-meal girl yelled at me for the black eye on Josh and I told her it was you. But then she said that why somebody like you would help me. I told her Josh kissed me but she didn't believe me, called me trash and left." I explained quickly then caught my breath.

"Don't believe her," He told me. I nodded.

"Promise?" He asked. I nodded again.

"Okay to cheer you up, come to my house. We can do a lot of things, watch a movie, or go swimming." He said.

"Chad's it's February, it's freezing out."

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny, two words, indoor pool." He grinned.

"Alright but I haven't bought my summer clothes yet." I thought until I had an idea.

"Wait! Tawni always has extra clothes." Sonny said running to Tawni's and my dressing room.

"Tawni!"

"What! This better be good, you're interrupting my daily lotion massage!"

"What is a- never mind. It is important. I need a bathing suit we don't have any for our sketches but I know you always have extra clothes."

"Now?"

"Yea, I'm going to Ch-." I couldn't say Chad, it wouldn't make her happy, "I'm going to a swimming place to help me calm down… yea that."

"Alright, third box on the left in my closet."

I quickly ran to the closet and searched for a good bathing suit.

"Tawni, do you have a one-piece?" I asked.

"No, why would I! I need to show this body!" It sounded like she had flipped her hair at that second.

I ignored her and searched for a good one, until I found a ruffled orange and pink tie dye color. **(Author's Note: On my profile)**

"Tawni, how about this one?" I asked coming out of the closet and showing her.

"It's cute, put it on," She ordered me and I ran into the changing stall and put it on. It fit perfectly!

I came out and raised my hands, modeling like a professional model.

"Love it! Now leave!" She said looking back at the mirror.

I thanked her and ran back to the stall and put my clothes on top of the bikini. And then I ran to Chad and we drove to his house.

**INSERT LINE**

Chad opened his house door and a little girl that looked like Chad ran up to him and hugged him.

"You're back, Clarissa." He said awkwardly trying to remove the clinging 7 year old.

"Hi Chaddy!" Clarissa said backing off.

"Clarissa meet-" Clarissa cut Chad off.

"SONNY MONROE! I'M A HUGE FAN!" She screamed and hugged me. I smiled to her.

"Hi Clarissa, I didn't know Chad had a little sister." I said eyeing Chad who shrugged his shoulders.

"So, you're a fan of So Random?" I asked bending down to her height.

"Yup!" She said popping the 'p.'

"Apparently she has no taste…" Chad mumbled loud enough for me to hear.

"What are you talking about, Chaddybear?" She said.

I tried to hold my giggles by coughing while Chad looked like he was about to tear his sister into shreds.

"You watch So Random, everyday! Remember the time you ran out of the shower when the So Random theme song came on!" Clarissa screamed and squealed.

I couldn't hold it in anymore, I burst into laughter.

"Don't you dare say anything else!" He threatened his sister.

"Why! Ms. Son-shine, do you want to hear more?" Clarissa asked me.

"I'd love to, but Ms. Son-Shine?" I thought about the nickname.

"Chad calls you that at home." She smiled to me. Chad plunged at her but she ran around the couch.

"You want to hear something funny?" She asked me while running. I nodded as she laughed.

"When he's not paying attention, we scream, "Look Ms. Son- Shine," and Chad falls for it!" Clarissa said laughing more as I giggled as Chad had his hands out in a cup shape like he was about to strangle her.

"Aww…" I said touching my heart.

"CLARISSA!" Chad said turning red.

"What you gonna do, Chaddybear?" She said circling the kitchen table.

"I'll tickle you!" Chad laughed and finally caught her.

"No, NO TICKLING!" She screamed but it was too late. Chad grabbed his sister from the waist and tickled her. She burst into giggles, squirming to get free.

He picked up her and tickled her more.

I watched the heartwarming brother and sister having fun. Chad finally stopped tickling her and gave her a huge hug.

Then he held her in his arms and kissed her on top of her head.

I took my phone out.

"Wow, Chad Dylan Cooper watches So Random, calls me Ms. Son- shine and tickles his sister. Perfect black mail!" I said rubbing my hands together, acting evil.

"Sonny, come on! Please!" Chad said making puppy dog eyes, and pleading.

"Pleaseeee!" Clarissa said also making puppy dog eyes, and pouting.

"Alright, I'll let it go… but only because of Clarissa's cute face and eyes!" I said surrounding.

"Hey, I have the same eyes, as her!" Chad complained. I laughed.

"Alright, you have cute eyes too!" I giggled.

"Wow, Sonny saying I have cute eyes, good black mail!" He said mimicking me.

I gave him a death glare as I put away my phone and he quickly said, "Joking, joking!" He chuckled and I laughed, proud of my death glare skills.

"Come on, Sonny let's go swimming!" He said as I waved to Clarissa. When I reached the pool it was amazing.

Cha took off his shirt and pants, so all he had was swimming shorts.

I looked at his six-pack. I just couldn't stop looking.

"Like what you see, Monroe." Chad teased giving me a smug smile.

"Psh… no… I've see men topless before. My 8th grade boyfriend, Andy at the lake, also many kids in 9th grade at my friend's pool party… and Josh… he took me to the beach…" I tried to hold in the tears of the precious memories.

"Aw… Sonny, it's okay, come on." He wiped away my tears and cannon balled into the pool.

His blonde hair was wet but it still looked perfect.

I took of my dress and it showed my bathing suit. This time it was Chad's turn to stare.

"Like what you see, Cooper." I teased and laughed. I slowly sat down at the edge of the pool. I put my feet into the pool and flinched at the touch.

"Come on, Sonny, jump in!" He told me.

"NOO!" I screamed, not wanting to go in, because it seemed cold.

"I'll catch you, I promise." He said holding his arms out in the water.

I slowly got up and backed away. Then at the right moment, I ran and jumped in.

I felt the touch of the cold water but then I felt strong arms around my waist, pulling me up.

"See, not so bad." He laughed as I flipped my hair back. He was still holding me as I turned my head around and face him.

"Um… Chad..."

"Mhm…."

"You can let go now." I said uncomfortably.

Chad quickly let go off his grasp on me, and I sort of, didn't want him to. He awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.

"So…"

"So… what did you mean, when you said, "Clarissa, you're back?" I asked him.

"Oh, that, the thing is that she doesn't live with me, and neither do my parents, they're out spending my money. So that way, Clarissa lives farther up in California, with my aunt and grandparents. She visits whenever she can." He said, and it looked like he was sad.

"Oh, I feel bad for Clarissa, and you. You never get to see your parents, I don't know what I would do. Sorry, for asking." I apologized hugging him.

"It's fine, I'm used to it."

"So…" I said again. He chuckled.

"So…" He mimicked me, smiling, and I smiled back.

"So… you're a fan of So Random, huh?" I asked him.

"Only when you came on… and that was because I had to see what the competition was like." He quickly added the last part.

"I thought, you had people watch it for you." I teased him.

"I do, but they're not very good at it." He quickly defends himself.

"_Surrre…" _I laughed and pinched my nose and went underwater. I reached the floor and sat down.

Chad came down too and waved to me. I waved back.

He ran out of breath so he went back up. I got up too, behind him. He searched around for me, and I tapped his shoulder and when he turned, I screamed, "BOO!"

He tumbled backwards and fell back.

"Opps, sorry, you okay." I said trying to hold my giggles.

"Oh, you thought that was funny!" I nodded.

"I'll show you funny!" He ran after me and started tickling me.

"Stop… please…stop!" I said laughing like crazy.

He picked me up and stopped the tickling.

"Chad put me down!" I squealed.

"Say sorry!"

"Alright, sorry!" He put me down and we both climbed out of the pool.

He grabbed some towels for both of us. We went into the pool bathrooms and got changed back.

"Today, was really fun, Chad… thanks, but I have to go home."

"Alright, I'll drive you." We walked out of the house and to the car.

He drove in silence to my apartment.

"Bye, Chad!" I called walking up the stairs.

"Bye, Son- Shine." I blushed and went into my apartment.

_

* * *

_

Author's Note:

_So what did you think? I don't own anything except of Clarissa and Sonny's previous boyfriends. _

_PLEASE , PLEASE REVIEW! (Gives out Virtual brownies (I personally made them) Lol)_


	8. Chapter 8: Girls Will Be Girls

**Author's note: **

******IMPORTANT!******

**Okay I found this thing! Go on this link! REMOVE SPACES**

**http:/ sonnywithachance .wikia .com/wiki/Chad_With_a_Chance**

**This has the summary to the episode after That's So Sonny!**

**On the right you will see "Episode chronology" And under it click next because the next episode "My Two Chads" Sonny will kiss Chad! READ THE SUMMARY!**

**I loved the last chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. For the Clarissa fans, she is going to be in this episode and Sonny and she are going to tease Chad a lot. PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Chapter 8**

**Girls will be girls**

_**Sonny's Point Of View**_

I grabbed my cup of coffee and set out on my walk to the studio. I reached the halls and walked to Tawni's and my dressing room.

"Hey Tawni!" I waved to her.

"Sonny, why are always hanging out with Pooper!" Tawni snapped.

"Sheesh, no hi…"

"Whatever, hi, but tell why are you always hanging with Pooper!" She snapped once again.

"What do you mean?" I said in a confused tone.

"I mean, always talking, and playing with him! He's the enemy, you shouldn't be doing stuff like that with him!" She yelled at me. _At least he cares about me, all you care about is yourself!_

"He's just helping me out get over Josh…" I told her, ignoring her yelling.

"Well… it looks like your over Josh, so stop hanging out with him!" She started filling her nails.

"YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHO I CAN HANG OUT WITH! I CAN DO WHAT I WANT!" I yelled at her and stomped out.

Niko and Grady appeared next to me and waved.

"Hey, Sonny, what's wrong?" Niko asked snatching a sandwich away from Grady right before it was about to go in to Grady's mouth.

"Tawni's yelling at me for hanging out with Chad…" I said softly. Grady snatched the sandwich back from Niko and they continued snatching back and forth.

"Give me it's mine!" Niko whined.

"No, it's mine!" Grady whined back.

I sighed.

"Well, Sonny, you shouldn't be hanging out with him, he is the enemy…" Niko said turning to me and suddenly Grady snatched the sandwich right out of Niko's hand.

"So, he's just helping me!" I said but neither listened. I sighed once again and headed towards Mackenzie Falls.

Chad and his cast were probably rehearsing lines.

I could get in easily because Chad had never even put up my face on the banned wall. I wonder why?

I waved to the guard and walked in.

Like I predicted they were rehearsing lines, so I sat in Chad's chair and watched.

Then all of a sudden I felt a cold touch on my right shoulder and I jumped out of the chair.

Right in front of me was Chad's director.

"This is a private rehearsal!" He yelled at me. The Mackenzie Falls cast's head shot towards me.

"Sorry, I'll just be leaving…" I weakly smiled but he didn't smile back.

"Wait, she's with me, Alex!" I turned my head around to see Chad calling Alex, his director.

"Okay…" Alex nodded and walked away.

Chad ran towards me.

"What are you doing here?" He said sharply.

"Sorry, I'll just be leaving…" I said in a sad tone and started to walk away.

"Wait, Sonny, sorry. I didn't mean to be harsh, but really what are you doing here?" He apologized in a softer tone.

"Well… I needed to get away from my cast. They're mad at me, so I thought visiting would cheer me up." I smiled and he smiled back.

"I'm sort of busy, but how about when both of our rehearsals are done, we go to my house. Clarissa was whining about wanting to see you again." He chuckled.

"Really, I would love that!" I sprang to him and hugged him. He awkwardly patted my bag and lightly hugged me.

"Okay, okay, you have to back away. For one, I have a reputation to up hold, 2, I have to get back, and lastly it's ruining my PRECIOUS HAIR!" He said pushing my off.

"You mean this hair!" I said ruffling his blonde hair.

"Oh no you didn't!" I giggled.

"I sure did!" I laughed again. I was about to run but he grabbed my arm.

"I'll let this one go, but do it again, and you will regret it!" He threatened.

"Ooohhh… I'm so scared!" I said waving my hands around in a ghostly, wavy motion.

"You should be…" He chuckled as I laughed. We looked into each other's eyes and went a little closer. And closer, and closer and then all of a sudden,

"SONNY MONROE REPORT TO SO RANDOM STAGE!" Somebody's voice ran through the speakers. I stumbled backwards but quickly regained posture. I then ran off, waving to Chad.

"Sorry, I was late, guys!" I waved to Niko, Grady, Zora and Tawni.

"Let me guess, you were with Chad!" Tawni spitted out.

"Yea, I was there, so what!" I was sort of mad but tried to control my anger.

"You were cahooting with the enemy!" Niko said.

"Cahooting I tell you, cahooting!" Grady added pointing to me.

"I wasn't cahooting; I was just hanging out with him. What's so bad about that?" I said trying to defend myself.

"The bad part is that he's the enemy!" Tawni spoke.

"Well, I like hanging out with him and you can't stop me!" I crossed my hands over my chest.

"You're betraying us Sonny!" Tawni sneered.

"Okay, that's enough, kids. Rehearsal time!" Marshall entered and ordered.

All of us quickly finished our rehearsals, with only a few mistakes.

"That's enough for today, you can leave. But Sonny, stay!" Marshall said. Tawni gave me a mean glare and left with everybody else.

"Did I do something wrong, Marshall?"

"No, Sonny. It's just that, I know you like to hang out with Chad but you aren't considering joining their show, right?" He asked me.

"Of course not! My home is So Random, not Mackenzie Falls." I gave Marshall a convincing smile and he nodded. I grabbed my bag and skipped over to the Mackenzie Falls studio.

_What's so bad about hanging out with Chad, he's really nice! Tawni shouldn't be giving me a glare, because she doesn't even care about my feelings, when Chad's really comforting! _

When I reached Chad's studio, I looked around, but no Chad.

Then all of a sudden I felt to pair of hands on my eyes.

I immediately thought that it was Josh, so I took my elbow and swung it backwards, hitting the person straight in the stomach.

_I had taken a few karate classes, and I was bet at my elbow pointing. I had almost broken my Sensei's back once, when he surprise attacked me and I hit him with my elbow, from the behind._

_Nobody sneaks up on Sonny Monroe!_

Their hands jumped off my eyes and they screamed in pain.

I jumped in the air and faced them, with my hands, balled into fists.

When I got a quick look of the person, I saw that it wasn't Josh, it was Chad!

"OH MY GOSH, CHAD, I'M SORRY! I THOUGHT YOU WERE JOSH!" I said helping him to the floor.

He was clutching his stomach and I held onto him.

"I'm really sorry! I'm so stupid! So stupid!" I yelled at myself and slapped my head several times.

He grabbed my arm before I could slap my head one more time.

"Don't hurt that little pretty head of yours, I'm fine… just a little sore…" He chuckled and I hugged him.

"OW…OW…OW!" He screamed in pain when I hugged him.

"Sorry!" I apologized… again.

"Just help me up…" He said. I grabbed his waist and helped him off the ground.

Holding onto him, I took him to his dressing room and laid him on his couch. _I know right! He had a couch in his dressing room! _

"Thanks…" He said softly.

"For what, bringing internal pain to your stomach!"

He chuckled.

"Sonny, I'm going to be fine!" He chuckled again.

"I feel really bad, though!" I explained.

"You shouldn't be what would make you realize that I'm fine!" He smiled.

"I don't know…" I mumbled.

He quickly sat up straight on his couch and grabbed my arm.

He crashed his lips onto my… cheek.

I immediately blushed.

"Sonny, I'm fine! Everybody gets hurt every once in a while!" He smirked, gazing into my eyes.

I smiled back.

"Yea… well you seem to get hurt around me mostly…" I mumbled again.

Chad gave me a glare.

"Alright, alright, I get it, it's not my fault!" I laughed, giving up my sadness.

"Good, now, let's go! Clarissa's waiting!" Chad said getting up, but falling back down onto the couch.

"Ugh… why do I have such a hard elbow!" I complained and then helped Chad up and took him to his car.

He was about to go in the driver's seat but I moved him to the passenger seat.

"You are so not driving in that condition! Give me your keys!" I said bringing my hand out and brought my fingers towards my wrist, back and forth.

He grunted.

"But no one drives my baby, other than me! You'll get a scratch on it!" He whined.

"You'll crush it, in that condition!" I raised my eyebrows, towards him.

"Alright…" He gave up and handed me his keys.

I smiled satisfactorily and got in, after helping Chad get in.

We drove to his house and I didn't even get one scratch on his _baby! _

I climbed up his porch steps and we entered.

Clarissa ran to his and hugged us both.

Chad yelped in pain and Clarissa gave me a questioning look.

"He snuck up on me and I hit him really hard on the stomach." I explained to her.

"Chaddy got beaten up by a girl!" Clarissa laughed pointing to Chad.

I giggled.

"If I could chase you I would, Clarissa!" He shot at her. She stuck his tongue out at him.

"That's enough, why don't we eat first, and then I'll give you some pain killers. Okay, Chad!" I looked to him and he nodded.

"You should get better after the pain killers."

I grabbed onto his waist and sat him down on the kitchen table.

"Clarissa do you have cooks?" I asked her.

"Yea, I'll tell you which room he stays in!" Clarissa said taking me to the chef's room.

I asked him if he had any food. He said he would warm the spaghetti, and that it would be ready in about 10 minutes.

While waiting, we talked and Clarissa spilled a few of Chad's secrets. Like he had a teddy bear, and slept with it.

When the chef brought the boiling spaghetti, he tripped and the spaghetti spilled all over Chad.

"WHY AM I COVERED IN BOILING SPAGHETTI SAUCE!" Chad screamed.

"Now, now, Chad, SIMMER down!" I laughed at my pun. Clarissa understood my joke and cracked up.

Chad didn't seem to get the joke, so I explained to him.

"See Chad, simmer means boiling, and the sauce was boiling and it-…" Chad cut me off.

"I KNOW WHAT IT MEANS! WHERE ARE THE MAIDS!" He screamed. 3 maids from different directions ran up to him and rushed him to the bathroom, where he got cleaned up.

Clarissa and I quickly giggled, until Chad came back and we quickly ate the spaghetti.

Clarissa grabbed a lot of the spaghetti and I was weird out at how fast she ate it.

"Clarissa, why do you eat so fast?" I questioned.

"When you live with Chad, it's eat fast, or you don't eat at all!" She said with a stuffed mouth.

_Definition: Chad is fat! _

"HEY CHAD DYLAN-." Before Chad could finish his sentence, Clarissa and I did.

"Yea, yea, Cha Dylan Cooper isn't fat!" We said in unison and looked to each other.

"He talks in third person way to much!" We again said in unison and emphasized on the way part.

We broke into laughter as Chad glared at us.

After dinner, we all sat down in the living room for a movie on Chad's plasma T.V.

I gave Chad his pain killer pill and he fell asleep in the beginning of the movie.

"Sonny, Sonny, look!" Clarissa pointed.

"You get the pen, while I find my feather and whipped cream bottle!"

I thought about her plan and quickly remembered. Draw a funny face on Chad, then put cream on his hand and tickled his nose with a feather!

"You do this often?" I asked.

"Yea, with the butler and nanny, it's so funny!" She said running off.

I grabbed a sharpie marker from my purse. _I always carry a sharpie with me because I love them for some reason!_

Clarissa came with a feather and some whipped cream.

I quickly sneaked over to Chad and made a mustache on him. Clarissa drew pimples on his face. I took out my phone and quietly took a picture.

We both giggled. I took out his palm out and poured whipped cream on his hand.

"Ready?" Clarissa asked quietly. I nodded and Clarissa flicked the feather over Chad's nose. His hand twitched and went straight to his nose.

The cream splattered over his face. His eyes shot up and his head shot up.

"What the heck!" Before he could finish talking, we both ran and were laughing like crazy.

Chad jumped off his sofa (which meant he was better) and ran after us.

We both squealed and started circling around the house.

"How dare you!" He screamed again, his face filled with anger. Clarissa and I stood at the side of the dining table while Chad was at the other side.

"It was so tempting!" I said while giggling and Clarissa nodded.

"Sonny, look!" Chad yelled.

My head shot to the side and then I felt a pair of strong arm wrapped around my waist.

I looked to see that Chad had his arms around Clarissa and I.

"No Chaddy!" Clarissa said trying to squirm away.

"Chad let go!" I turned my head around and met Chad's gaze.

We both stared into each other's eyes, absolutely speechless.

Clarissa giggled from behind. Chad broke the trance, let go of my waist and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Um… we have to get you home…" He said.

"Yea… home… right… well, by Clarissa!" I hugged the little girl and followed Chad.

We stood at the door as I grabbed my jacket.

As we got to Chad's car, I said, "You're sister's so fun!"

"Yea, a joy…" He said sarcastically. I climbed into the car and so did he.

"Oh stop being so mean! You love being with her! Don't deny it!" I grinned at him.

"She's so annoying sometimes!"

"But she enjoys it! I feel bad for her though, her mom and dad never there and she stays with other people, far away from you." I explained.

We finally reached my apartment but we continued talking.

"Yea, we have lots of fun. One time we were baking cookies and before I knew it, she cracked two eggs on my head and it turned into a hilarious food fight." Chad laughed.

We got out of the car.

"Aw Chad a total softie!" I hugged Chad.

"Don't you dare tell anyone?" He threatened.

"I won't but I like this side of you." I grinned again.

I reached forward and scooped some whipped cream off his nose.

"Goodnight pie face." I smiled and strutted away to my apartment, smiling.

**Author's Note: So what did u think! I got the SIMMER part from "Suite life on deck."**

**And the joke about Chad being fat from "Friends,"**

**And Again ****IMPORTANT!*****

******IMPORTANT!******

**Okay I found this thing! Go on this link! REMOVE SPACES**

**http:/ sonnywithachance .wikia .com/wiki/Chad_With_a_Chance**

**This has the summary to the episode after That's So Sonny!**

**On the right you will see "Episode chronology" And under it click next because the next episode "My Two Chads" Sonny will kiss Chad! READ THE SUMMARY!**

**Please, please, review! I'm begging you!**


	9. Chapter 9: Masquerade

**Author's Note: Gosh… I'm so sorry guys, I've been spaced out for a while. I've been sick all week! And I have headaches and piles and piles of homework, I had a math quiz on the 2****nd**** day of skool, THE 2****ND**** DAY! So I just haven't been in the mood to write.**

**And I know you guys must be pissed! So its going to be hard to update often… sorry… but the story is not on hiatus or anything… not yet I think.**

**But I'm not giving up because there are people that care for this story and I don't want to be mean. **

**Chapter 9**

**Masquerade**

_**Sonny's Point Of View**_

"ALL CASTS REPORT OUTSIDE OF STAGE 3!" The intercom told us. The So Random cast quickly rushed out and ran.

All the casts were all looking around to see what was happening, than Mr. Condor appeared.

He grabbed a microphone.

"Good morning everybody!" We all said "good morning" back.

"Ms. Munroe had suggested a prom some time ago, and I have finally planned out everything. The problem was that, I forgot to send invitations, so the prom is going to be tomorrow. Sorry, for making you rush but it must happen.

It's not just any prom; it's going to a masquerade! With the masks and everything! Invitations have been sent to everyone through email! All the details are on there.

Also your rehearsals are going to end early so you can go shopping! Good luck! And I hope to see you there! That is all!" He explained and after he left, chatter began.

"Sonny, why don't we go shopping together?" Tawni asked me smiling.

"I'd love to, Tawni!" I was about to hug her but she made a bubble around herself.

I rolled my eyes and looked around for Chad.

I felt a tap behind me and I was face to face with my best guy friend.

"Hey Chad!" I piped.

"Hey Son-Shine, you excited?" He asked using his cute nick name for me.

"Totally, how about you!"

"Eehhh, a little…" He said like it was nothing. _But it wasn't nothing, it was going to a masquerade ball/Prom thingy! I was so ecstatic!_

"You're just a Buzz- kill, it going to be really fun!"

"Yea, I guess, so you want to go shopping together?" He asked.

"Sorry, I'm going with Tawni."

He sort of looked bummed.

"But we can hang out some other time!" I told him trying to make him happy.

"Yea, well, I have to go, we have some _real _rehearsing to do." He teased and I just shooed him away.

_**After rehearsal**_

I quickly ran to my computer and checked my email.

"Okay, here's the invitation!" I told Tawni.

"It's tomorrow at 7, we can bring one person that doesn't work at Condor Studios to the prom. We have to dress appropriately, and HAVE to wear masks. It also says that there is a limo for each show and its going to pick each of us at our houses." I explained.

"Lets go then!" And as usual Tawni dragged me everywhere!

First we stopped for some dresses.

I got the most beautiful light blue dress, it had sparkles and a bow below my chest.

Tawni got a HUGE, pink strapless dress. She bought some dangling pink earrings to match.

For our masks, we went to this weird, yet beautiful, old-fashioned shop.

I got a swan cut, light blue mask with golden crystals. It was absolutely gorgeous.

Tawni got a half pink, half white mask and at the top was a bunch of pink feathers.

_**(Author's note: Everything is on my profile (except the dresses, because I thought it was unnecessary but if you want pictures of the dresses, PM me) ! You have to look at the masks, they're absolutely gorgeous!) **_

As soon as I was getting in the car, my phone started mooing. I quickly picked it up and heard a velvet voice.

"Hey Son- Shine, Clarissa keeps bugging me about calling you, so here she is." I laughed at how mad Chad sounded.

Tawni looked at me weirdly.

"Hey Clarissa!" I called.

"Hey Sonny, can you tell Chad to be nice to me!" She cooed.

"Aw, what did he do!" I said in a baby voice. Now Tawni looked even more freaked out.

"He won't help me choose a good shirt for the prom tonight!" She yelled.

"BUT SHE'S A 7 YEAR OLD!" Chad screamed in the background.

"7 AND A HALF!" Clarissa screamed back.

"CHAD SHUT IT!" I screamed. Now Tawni was hallucinating.

"Chad's being mean to his sister…" I told her but she still looked weirded out.

"Give me the phone to Chad, Clarissa." I asked the little girl.

"Hey, CDC!" He said in a cocky voice.

"Chad would you be nice to Clarissa?" I asked.

"But- but- but," He stuttered.

"Pweasee, Chaddy, faw me!" I said in a baby voice.

Now it looked like Tawni was going to throw up.

"Ugh, alright, but if I come to the prom wearing a clown suit, you owe me!" With that he shut that phone.

"What! His sister is just too cute to say no to!" I explained to Tawni.

"I'm weirded out that Chad has a sister!" She said.

We had finally reached my apartment and I just sat around thinking of stuff to do.

I ended up watching 5 sketches of So Random, set out my clothes for tomorrow, did the laundry, talked on the phone with my mom and then fell asleep.

_**NEXT DAY **_

_**Sonny's Point of view**_

I quickly got up and set off to my walk to Condor Studios. It was a beautiful, sunny day out so I got there happy.

"Good morning, everybody!" I called entering the prop house.

"Hey Sonny!" Everybody called back.

"Sonny, I'm going to come to your apartment so that we can get prettied up and my house is farther away so we can go in the limo from your apartment, and we'll tell the driver! Alright!" Tawni spoke up.

"I'd love to Tawni!" I smiled hugging her and surprisingly she hugged back.

"Randoms," I turned my head and was face to face with none other than Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Chip…" Niko said ignoring him.

"Popper…" Grady said also ignoring him.

Tawni just walked out. I looked at my mean friends.

"Hey Chad!" I said happily unlike my friends.

"So how did the shopping go," I asked Chad.

"Clarissa actually chose something good!" Chad said gasping.

"Well, she is related to you..." I complimented him.

"Did you just say I have got taste in clothing?" Chad smirked.

"I'm feeling generous," I smiled skipping away.

When I reached my dressing room, Tawni had her arms crossed and looking straight at me.

"What did I do now!"

"Why are you always with him!" Tawni asked.

"I wasn't with him, he just came to me, and he's sort of like my best friend." I explained.

"It's not healthy to always be with him!" She shot.

I smiled, "You're jealous that I hang out with him than you! Aw, Tawni all you had to do was tell me!" I said hugging her but she pushed me off.

"I'm not jealous…" She said lowly.

"Tawni if you want me to hang out with you more often, then I will, alright!" I said not mentioning the word "jealous."

"Good, now let's get ready for rehearsal." Tawni said strutting away.

"She so likes me," I whispered to myself and followed behind her.

"DO NOT!" Tawni screamed from front. I just rolled my eyes and walked.

_**5:00 THAT DAY**_

"SONNY OPEN THE DOOR THIS INSTANCE OR I WILL BUST IT OPEN!" Tawni screamed banging on my apartment door.

"I'M COMING!" I screamed back running towards the door and opening it. Tawni barged in almost tramping me.

"Tawni we have 2 whole hours why are you here!" I screamed.

"Beauty takes time, now come on, we're going to make you look Tretty!" Tawni squealed. _Tretty, what the heck was Tretty! _

"Tawni, what in the world is Tretty?" I asked.

"Its Tawni and pretty combined, so basically being pretty, Tawni style!" She smiled grabbing my arm and sitting me in front of my dresser.

"Alright, hold still and let Tawni do her magic!" She brought a handbag filled with products and laid them on my bed.

After an hour, my hair was wavy and curly, had light brown highlights, I had some light blue eye shadow, light purple lip gloss, and my nails were a light purple color.

"Wow… I look amazing!" I said looking in the mirror.

"I know!" Tawni squealed, _did Tawni just compliment me! But I think it would annoy her if I pointed it out._

"Go put on your dress while I do my make up!" She said shoving me off the dresser chair and sat down.

I giggled and quickly ran to get changed.

For some accessories, I grabbed my light blue and purple flower necklace that my mom gave me for my 15th birthday. It was absolutely beautiful! _**(You have to look at it, it's gorgeous!) **_

And last but not least I added a pair of light purple and light blue heels.

I came out of the bathroom and into the room.

"So!" I asked Tawni. She turned from the mirror and looked at me.

"Turn!" She screamed and I turned to show her my back and then back.

"Amazing!" She clapped. I looked at Tawni's hair and it was curled. She had some pink eye shadow, pink lip gloss and a pink tiara.

"Tawni you look beautiful!" I smiled.

"Thank you, the limo's going to be here in 20 minutes so I'll go get changed." She smiled running off.

_**7:00 P.M.**_

There was a ring at my door and I ran to open it.

"Sonny Munroe?" The tall man in a black suit asked.

"Yes?" I smiled.

"Your limo is here." He said as I nodded.

"Tawni, limo is here!" I called and she ran to the door.

"Tawni Hart?" He asked.

"Yes, you don't have to go to my house, we can go straight to Condor Studios." She smiled leading me out.

"Yes Ma'am."He said leading out behind us.

When we reached the limo our cast mates were there, except Zora, she was probably the security guard or something.

Niko was in a white tux, blue pants and a blue tie. Grady wore a black tux, blue pants, and black tie.

"Is that you guys?" They both asked as Tawni and I nodded.

"WOW!" Niko and Grady gasped as I blushed.

"Thank you," Tawni smiled as we walked into the limo.

When we arrived at Condor Studios, it was all partied up. Lights, a small red carpet towards the entrance.

"This place is amazing!" I squealed jumping out but Tawni calmed me down.

We entered the studio with camera's flashing at us.

As soon as we got into the studio, it was stunning. There was a chandelier, a dance floor, punch and food table, and many, many people!

"Cool!" I screamed looking around.

We spotted the Mackenzie Falls crew and I was headed towards Chad when I turned around and was pulled out of the door and into the hall.

_OWW WHO THE HECK IS DRAGGING ME! THAT BETTER NOT BE JOSH!_

_**CHAD'S POINT OF VIEW**_

Clarissa made me buy a dark blue tux vest, a silver/gray inside shirt. I choose the mask and it was silver with golden decorative linings. _**(Author's Note: once again I repeat, on my profile)**_

As soon as I entered the studio it wasn't that amazing, it was like a regular party.

I spotted my cast and walked over. I looked for Sonny but it looked like she didn't arrive.

Just then the most beautiful girl entered the studio. She had a light blue dress, purple heels and a golden and blue mask.

Just as I was to approach her she turned around and left the studio.

I waited 10 minutes for her to come back but she didn't so I set off for her.

_**10 minutes earlier, Sonny's point of view**_

"What in the world!" I screamed and then turned around and was faced with evil!

"DAKOTA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

"I heard you were hanging out with my Chaddy, so I'm here to warn you to back off!" She threatened.

"Look, Chad's my friend, and he likes to hang out with me, so it's not my fault." I said crossing my arms.

"You will pay!" She threatened again.

"What are you going to do?" I asked her smirking. She gave me the, _You shouldn't have said that, _look.

Now I was scared and I gulped.

_**10 minutes later…**_

"UGH! WHY DO I KEEP FALLING FOR THAT TRICK!" I screamed. _Yes, I was once again tied up in a chair!_

"HELP!" I screamed.

"Sonny!" I heard in the distance.

"I'M IN MY DRESSING ROOM!" I screamed back and then the most attractive man barged in! I looked closely and saw that it was Chad.

I didn't say a word I just stared at him. He looked absolutely handsome and he was staring at me.

"Chad…."

"Sonny…."

"You look beautiful…" He said staring towards me.

"And you look incredible…" I complimented back.

We both broke out of trance soon enough.

"Who did this to you!" He asked rushing towards me.

"It was Dakota!" I said struggling.

Speaking of the devil, we heard a squeaky voice call, "CHADDY-KINS! WHERE ARE YOU!" She screamed.

She saw my door open and walked in.

"Oh my gosh, Sonny who did this to you!" She said acting innocent.

"You did!" I yelled at her.

"Did not, you believe me Chaddy-kins, right?" She asked him batting her eyelashes.

"Actually, I believe Sonny!" He smirked and freed me.

Dakota stomped and strutted away.

"Thanks so much Chad!" I squealed hugging him.

"You know you look really beautiful…" He said.

"I know you already told me." I giggled while he blushed.

I quickly reached up and kissed him on the cheek and his cheeks turned redder.

"Why don't we go back to the ball?" He offered me his hand and I gladly took it, while blushing.

We walked to the dance floor and somebody was on the stage.

"WELCOME EVERYBODY! For your entertainment we will have karaoke time!" He said while everybody clapped.

"Mr. Cooper has asked to be first!" He said pointing to Chad. _Chad! _

"Huh?" Before I could say anymore, Chad grabbed my hand and dragged my hand.

The music started as we reached the stairs. Chad ran up while I stood still on the stairs.

"Dance forever" came on and Chad grabbed a mike.

He sang the first line while reaching toward me, "_Baby get up_," He smiled as I took his hand.

He stood behind me and put his hand over my eyes and then sang, "_Open your eyes,_" He took his hands off.

"_The world's waking up you realize we'll walk to the beat so suddenly while we make believe that this will last forever."_

While he sang I was handed a mike so I looked to the screen and sang the next part.

"_We won't sleep 'til 3 in the morning this song speaks and it's saying the real thing it feels like we're living a dream but tonight we're gonna make this one right." _

And then I got into the rhythm while Chad and I sang the next part together.

_**(Author Note: **__Sonny's lyrics from now on are italicized,___**Chad's are just bold **_**and**__**together are Bold and italicized.**_**)**

_**We'll set the stage **_

_**and let the records play **_

_**on a Saturday **_

_**and we can dance forever **_

_**we'll burn the light that makes **_

_**the city sway **_

_**when we set the stage **_

_**and we can dance forever**_

**Forever**

_Forever_

**Forever**

_Forever_

**Forever**

_Forever_

**Forever**

I got into the music and started dancing and swaying and so did Chad. We were laughing and having fun while everybody was clapping to the rhythm.

_We're crazy enough _

_to feel alive now _

_you've got the stuff _

_when we arrive _

_we'll walk to the beat so suddenly _

_and then you tell me _

_that we will stay together_

**We won't sleep 'til 3 in the morning **

**this song speaks and **

**it's saying the real thing **

**it feels like we're living a dream **

**but tonight we're gonna **

**make this one right**

_**We'll set the stage **_

_**and let the records play **_

_**on a Saturday **_

_**and we can dance forever **_

_**we'll burn the light that makes **_

_**the city sway **_

_**when we set the stage **_

_**and we can dance forever**_

**Forever**

_Forever_

**Forever**

_Forever_

**Forever**

_Forever_

**Forever**

I started to jump up and down while swaying. Chad laughed and my funny ways while the people in the audience laughed along.

He took my hand and spun me around while singing the lines,

**Turn around **

**just move it **

**with your feet on the ground **

**You'll prove it when you hear the sounds **

**we'll both lose it **

**then we'll make the rounds to dance forever**

This time I took him and spun him while laughing and singing,

_Turn around just move it _

_with your feet on the ground _

_you'll prove it when you hear the sounds _

_we'll both lose it _

_then we'll make the rounds to dance forever_

So basically Chad and I just kept singing and dancing with the audience until the music stopped and everybody clapped.

"THAT WAS SO MUCH FUN!" I laughed and hugged Chad almost tackling him while the crowd went "aww…" I looked to the audience and I spotted none other than Josh.

_WHAT WAS HE DOING HERE! Probably with Ursula! _

Chad and I both ran off the stage and got some punch.

"You know you sing amazingly!" I smiled giggling.

"Yea, I know," He popped his collar while I lightly punched him.

As Chad and I continued talking, I got up and pulled my elbow a little back, banging something.

I quickly turned around to see that I tipped Ursula's drink spilling it over her dress. I giggled and then noticed Josh.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" She screamed running out.

Chad laughed along with me and then Josh walked up to me.

"I see that you still want me!" He smirked.

"In your dreams!" I laughed.

"Oh just admit it!" He said coming closer.

"Back off dude!" Chad said coming toward Josh.

"Oh it's you pretty boy," He said examining Chad.

"Yea the pretty boy that beat up your sorry butt, now why don't you shoo." Chad said.

I giggled as Josh ran after his girlfriend.

"I should get home!" I said about to run off but I didn't have a car ride back.

"Why don't I drop you off, wait here while I call my driver?" Chad said running out to get some quiet probably.

I spotted Tawni singing on the stage, she was singing "Shark in the water," on the stage.

_WOW TAWNI WAS GOOD! _

As soon as she was done I ran to her.

"You sound amazing Tawni!" I smiled.

"You did too, and so was Chip," She complimented back.

"Tawni come on!" I heard a boy in the distance.

"Oh… who's that…" I said smirking.

"Oh just the…. Cutest boy in the world!" She squealed.

"You have to tell me all the details tomorrow!" I said rushing her to the boy.

She nodded and the cute couple walked away.

I looked at my watch and saw the Chad wasn't back so I headed out the door.

"Chad!" I called and searched towards the parking lot.

I saw a figure in the distance and walked towards in.

I looked closely and saw that it was some black haired girl kissing some boy.

"Excuse me, have you seen-." As soon as the couple heard me they turned around and I saw that the boy she was kissing was Chad!

I stood there and Chad stood there looking apologetic. Emotions burst through me and I tried to figure out what those emotions were.

"I…um…I'm….." I didn't have much to do so I ran and ran. I stopped at the exit door of studio and sat down on the stairs.

_I felt jealousy because that they each had someone to kiss, but a part of me was jealous of the girl because she was kissing Chad. I didn't know why but my mind kept telling me because I wanted to be that girl and kiss Chad. Ugh, why would I want to kiss Chad!_

_One other emotion was anger. I was mad that they had each other. I wanted someone to kiss, someone to hold me close! _

"SONNY!" I heard from a distance and I was positive it was Chad's voice.

I didn't respond.

"Sonny, where are you!" He called again but once again I didn't answer.

Then I heard the footsteps closer and closer until they stopped.

I looked up and saw Chad.

"Hey, look, I'm really sorry I barged, I was looking for you because you know-." I was about to continue when he put his fingers to my lips.

"You shouldn't be apologizing I should!" He chuckled, "Look I'm sorry you had to see that, I know you just had your breakup and everything." He said sitting next to me.

"Look Chad, don't worry about me, you have a life and you should live it. You can kiss a girl so don't worry about me." I said sincerely and forcing a smile.

"I feel bad though!" He whined.

"You shouldn't, look you've done so much for me, it's the least I could do for you. Now I'm pretty sure the pretty girl is waiting." I smiled to him pointing to the direction of the girl.

"She's gone and the limo is here so let me drop you at your apartment." He said getting up and offering me his hand.

I giggled and got up.

"Sonny…" Chad said as we climbed into the limo.

"Mhm…"

"Thanks,"

"For what?" I questioned.

"For… being you…" I looked to him and saw that his face was lighting up.

"You too…"

**Author's Note: Now how was that for long! **

**Please, please review! **

**The pictures are on my profile if you need them!**

**Word Count: 3,760**


	10. Chapter 10: Birthday Girl

****

Author's Note: So… not many reviews, but I love this story too much to give up on it. I was hoping this would get more publicity but I guess not, some people might not enjoy this story but I love it. I was planning on doing this story for months and planned out so many chapters to find out lots of people don't even want to read it!

**I guess that life… :( **

**This is dedicated To Demi Lovato's 18th birthday which was August 20. I actually wrote this chapter on August 21, but I'm putting it up now.**

**Also I haven't updated in long because I have lots of studying, and my time is now a small time limit on the computer so I do the best I can with the time I have.**

**Anyway, sorry for bumming your mood but here is chapter 10.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10

**Birthday Girl**

_**10 days later**_

_**Sonny's Point Of View**_

_It's been 10 days since the "Incident." Chad and I still hung out a few times, but he always said that he was busy, and he wouldn't tell me why._

_Tawni's new boyfriend happened to be Daniel Radcliffe (Plays Harry Potter.) _

_She hung out with him but we still had some girl time like going to the spa._

_But recently for the past 2-3 days, all my cast mates were acting weird._

I woke up to the sunshine shining through my window. _If I had to explain my mood in one word it would be annoyed or pissed._

_Why you ask? I wasn't in the mood to work because every time I pass the "Meal or No Meal" studio most of the time I see Josh and he's either kissing Ursula or winking at me if he sees me. _

_Then as I would leave, I would see Tawni and Daniel kissing, or hugging which reminds me of my constant ex-boyfriend even more!_

_And right after work I would likely be going right on my couch and watching reruns of So Random. _

_So yeah, the best 10 days of my life!_

So grabbing my coffee I headed off to work, walking, alone, again!

I finally reached the studio and headed towards Tawni's and my dressing room when the speaker intercom came on.

"This is Mr. Condor and I'm back from my vacation. The masquerade was a success and you can think Ms. Munroe for the idea. And speaking of Ms. Munroe today is her 18th birthday, so happy birthday!" And the speaker went dead.

_Today was my birthday! I totally forgot! My friends will kill me since they probably didn't know! _

I quietly walked into the dressing room and I saw all my cast mates screaming "Happy Birthday!"

At the surprise I jumped back and stared at them.

"Thanks, sorry I didn't tell you before?" I smiled weakly and ran over to hug them.

"Sonny, we already knew, we would never forget our own new cast mate's birthday and get ready for you presents!" Niko screamed running over to a pack of wrapped presents.

He grabbed one that was checkered print.

"Aw, you guys remembered!" I hugged them all and took Niko's present.

While smiling I slowly opened up the box to find a cheese keychain. My eyes bulged open as I looked down to the cute, little thing.

Then quickly looking up, I hugged Niko.

"This looks exactly like Wisconsin Cheese!"

"I know how much you love Wisconsin cheddar cheese and I was just drooling over the look of the keychain so I bought it for you." Niko explained as I nodded and awed. It's so great to have friends here that care about you.

"Thanks Niko!"

Then Grady ran over to a box that was wrapped in Narnia Wallpaper. I laughed at the box and opened it up to find a stuffed cow!

"AW IT'S SO CUTE!" I hugged it and then hugged Grady who was happily hugging back, but a little too tightly.

"I love it, Grady!" I smiled at it, "I'm going to name it cheese!" After Grady FINALLY let go I squished the cow one more time, and then put it down on the leopard print couch next to my cheese keychain.

Tawni silently walked to a fully pink wrapped present and handed it to me, quietly while filing her nails._ Aw even though she doesn't act like it, Tawni cares!_

I opened up the box to find that it was Blarmie (The blanket with arms.)

"I threw up on your other one because of somebody!" Tawni eyed Niko and Grady who whistled innocently shifting around.

"So I bought you another one." Tawni smiled as I ran up to her and squished her.

"Alright, alright, let go of me now!" She said awkwardly patting my back as I backed off.

"Thanks guys this is so sweet-" I said turning around to find Zora right in front of me.

"AHH!" I screamed jumping back as the little freaky girl smiled evilly rubbing her hands together. I decided it would be better if I ignored what she was thinking.

She took out a purple wrapped box from behind her and handed it to me.

I opened it to find a book that was titled, "101 Comebacks for when your ex-boyfriend flirts with you." I smiled at the book. _It was perfect for me! _

As I was about to thank Zora, I looked up to see her gone. _DAMN THIS GIRL WAS FAST!_

"Where-how-she-… ugh never mind!" I took the presents and put them on my desk.

"Thanks! You guys are the best!" I beamed at all of them, smiling like crazy.

_I guess this day wasn't going to be that bad._

We all walked to the stage and Marshall was standing in front of it.

"Happy Birthday Sonny, for this special day, the rehearsal's will end early." Marshall said rubbing his bald head nervously.

"THANKS!" All of us screamed.

So for the next 3 hours, we rehearsed and worked until Chad came in leaning on the side of my dressing room.

"Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday!" He yelled walking up to me.

"I basically forgot myself." I said innocently and quietly. He rubbed his hands through his hair ruggedly.

"Ugh! What do you want and I'll get it!" He asked.

"Chad I'm fine!" I smiled grabbing Cheese (my stuffed cow), my cheese keychain, Zora's book and my Blarmie and walking out of the room but Chad grabbed my arm.

"Your friends got you presents and so will I." He forced narrowing his eyes at the keychain.

"Look, Chad, that's sweet but I have a long walk home. So bye!" I called again and begged inside that he wouldn't grab me but he did, again.

"I know what to get you, get in my limo." He grabbed my arm and dragged me into the back of his limo and sat me down.

"Chad, where are you taking me!" I asked putting on my seatbelt as he quickly whispered to the driver and I heard the ignition go on.

"You'll see, just hold on." He smirked and we drove off.

After 15 minutes of constantly driving we arrived at a big building. My eyes shot all the way up to the name of the place and I looked at it carefully, "New Cars."

I took one glance and completely backed off.

"NO! No way are you buying me a new car. First you give me 2,000 dollars and then a car! Chad this is way too much!" Chad rolled his eyes and opened my door and tried to get me out but I stayed put.

"Sonny, get out of the limo." He said calmly taking my hand.

"NO! NO!" I screamed. _Was he out of his mind!_

"You will buy a car no matter what!"

"NO!" I looked to him and his pleading eyes.

"A used car, not a new one?" I asked as he sighed.

"You promise?" I nodded as a response and we drove for another 10 more minutes and we reached a small used cars place but all the cars looked brand new and I looked at the prices from my window and gasped.

"No way, look at those prices!" I pouted and crossed my arms across my chest.

"Sonny, you promised!" He begged as I shook my head.

"I nodded, I could have been shooing a bee I away, I didn't promise." I smirked as he grunted.

"You're getting a car even if I have to carry you." He threatened but all I did was shake my head side to side.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." He said and before I could respond he scooped me off my chair and carried my bridal style.

"Chad put me down!" I screamed hitting him on the chest but he just chuckled.

I was about to jump off but he swung me over his shoulder. So I started to hit his back.

"NO! CHAD! PUT ME DOWN, NOW!" I yelled kicking and punching him as he laughed.

I looked around to see people staring and I quieted down.

"Good girl," I could almost imagine him smirking his cocky smile.

"I'm still not buying one." I pouted as he swung me every time he walked.

"We can be here all night and day. I don't mind." He chuckled as I grunted and hit him one more time on the back.

We reached the front doors and we got in to see that it was empty.

"Now, I'm going to put you down. You have to promise to not run. Got it?" He asked as I nodded.

"Say you promise?" He demanded as I quietly said, "I promise." At that moment he put me down and I ran out, laughing.

I ran to the car and looked myself inside.

The driver unlocked my door and I wasn't fast enough to lock it again because Chad had grabbed my door and opened it.

"Sonny, stop being a baby!" He grunted grabbing me again and dragging me to the front door of the building.

When we reached the inside he pinned me to the wall and we were face to face. So close that we could kiss, but we didn't.

"Sonny, just buy a car and get it over with." He sighed looking frustrated. I looked into his blue beautiful orbs.

"Alright," I gave him a small smile and he backed off taking my hand and bringing me to the front desk.

"Well… that was very interesting to watch." He chuckled quietly as Chad did too. I on the other hand rolled my eyes.

"Um, we would like someone to assist us on buying a car." Chad asked politely and I looked around but my hand caught my eye. Chad was still holding it, Chad was still holding my hand and I liked it. His warm touch and his soft skin.

"Alright, I'll call Kelly." The man smiled politely but then yelled, "KELLY!"

We heard a small voice in the distance, "Why the heck did I take this job anyway, everything is so boring…" _Kelly _mumbled coming out of the shadows. She had strawberry blonde hair, and looked about 19 or 20.

She looked up to Chad and screamed.

"CHAD DYLAN COOPER! Wow, this job got exciting!" She ran up to him and hugged him.

"I'm a huge fan!" Chad let go of my hand to hug her back and I sighed.

"Thanks, well, we're looking for a car, would you mind helping us." He smiled his million dollar smile and the girl giggled.

"Actually, YOU'RE looking for a car, I was dragged here!" I crossed my arms across my chest.

Her head snapped to me and she snickered.

"Sonny, just look at some cars, choose one, and get it done with!" He yelled back crossing HIS arms across his chest.

"Oh, are you two together or something?" She asked looking back at me and then to Chad.

"No, we're just friends. And I want to get her a car for her birthday." Chad eyed me as I eyed him back.

"Alright!" Kelly jumped, linked Chad's arm with hers and skipped out of the place.

"Here are some Toyotas" She pointed to a bunch of colorful cars.

"How about this one? Toyota Corolla?" Chad asked pointing to a red one.

"Nah, not my style…" I said backing away.

We looked around for 15 more minutes and every single minute Kelly was either sighing or giggling as she clung onto Chad's arm.

But then a black shiny car caught my eye.

"Chad that one!" I ran up to the car. It was a 2007 Jaguar XK. A roof that you could open and close and it was cheap and the inside looked neat and good.

Chad looked at the description, "It looks like it's in good shape. So you want this one?" He asked.

I jumped into the car and grabbed the soft steering wheel and looked around the car.

"Definitely!" I smiled towards him.

"Now that_ she's_ found what she wants, why don't we do something special…" She smiled flirtatiously while batting her eyelashes.

"Kelly, you're a … sweet girl, but I have a girlfriend." He said pushing her lightly off.

"YOU DO!" Kelly and I screamed in unison. _He didn't tell me he had a girlfriend! _

"I do," Chad looked towards Kelly, "Um… can I talk to Sonny in private?" Chad asked her as she huffed and stomped away.

"You didn't tell me you had a girlfriend!"

"Um… you know that girl… that I was… kissing… at the party. Well we're going out. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I didn't want to upset you!"

"Me… upset… psh… I'm happy for you… after all I am your best friend!" I tried to smile and eventually it came out and Chad hugged me.

"Thanks, Sonny, now why don't we get you the keys!" He smiled taking my hand as we walked into the front door and showed him the keys to the car we wanted.

The manager smiled and handed Chad them.

Chad smiled dangling them in front of me and I smiled humongous and then I pounced on him giving him a huge hug and never wanted to let go.

Chad let me hold onto him until we reached the car and I let go of him.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH! YOU'RE THE BEST! I LOVE YOU… as a friend, though!" I smiled hugging him one more time and then got in the car.

"My limo is gone, so I guess you'll have to drive me." He smiled getting into the car and putting on his seatbelt.

"Anything for you." I was about to start the ignition but my phone mooed.

I quickly grabbed it and Tawni's voice came on, "Hey Sonny, I need your help with something at the studio. Can you come?" She asked as I heard voices in the back but ignored them.

"Yea, be there in 20 minutes." I smiled and hung up.

"So, let me guess the studios." He asked as I nodded.

"You wouldn't mind, because I could drop you off, it's no-." Chad cut me off by putting his finger to my lip.

"I'm fine, let's go Birthday Girl." He smiled and I hugged him again before starting the car and driving away.

I loved this car. The wind was in my hair and I looked like I actually lived in Hollywood.

We soon enough reached the studios and Chad and I walked into the prop house.

As I opened the lights, everybody came screaming out, "SURPRISE!" I jumped behind Chad but he pulled me in front.

"Aw, this is for me!" I asked looking to my friends and hugging them.

"Why is Pooper here?" Grady asked giving him a glare.

"Pooper actually just bought Sonny a car!" Chad glared back as everybody gasped.

"That's not fair, a car is so much better compared to our gifts!" Niko sighed but I smiled.

"You're presents were from you so I love them so much and compared to the car, they're equal!" I grinned hugging Niko and Grady.

"Thanks, Sonny, so who's up for cake?" Zora smiled as Niko and Grady ran to the cake and dug in.

"So much for the cake!" Zora glared at them and they smiled innocently with cake all over there face and I laughed.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: Sorry for the horrible ending but I've been really busy with school and sick. My head is giving me aches so its hard.

**Please review, it would make me feel better.**

****~Gives out Virtual Chicken Soup (and vegetable soup if you're vegetarian) to everybody~****


	11. Chapter 11: Memories

**Author's Note: **

**READ IF YOU ARE DISSAPOINTED IN ME UPDATING SO LATE!**

**OKAY! I have my reasons this time for being so freakin late on updating! First I just recently took my Pre-SAT's which I had to study for, 2****nd**** I'm not getting straight A's in school so my computer time is now officially limited for free time. **

**3****rd**** I have many reports due, which were an Investigations (it's a class) report, History report (my group did basically nothing so I had to do more than half of the project by myself!), huge Chemistry Test (I didn't do so good :| ), HUGE Chemistry Lab, 3 math tests, and a Spanish project all due in a 2 weeks time!**

**And when I did have some time off on a weekend, my family had to go on an important family gathering trip. **

**So though I've tried very hard to get my ideas down on my computer, this is the fastest I could do it. Also when ever I've gotten free time, like during the family trip, I had like 15 minutes because I wasn't involved in some of the talking, I would type on my Ipod Touch and email it to myself to put on my computer whenever I had time. **

**I know this is still disappointing you, but please don't be too mad!**

**Alright as for the chapter I had totally something different planned but I was remembered a suite life of zack and cody episode and this hilarious scene came in to my mind and I just had to add it to my story.**

**This chapter is basically a base chapter so it's not very important but still read it.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11

**Memories**

_**Sonny's Point Of View**_

Chad and I hadn't talked for a few days since he was usually busy with his girlfriend!

So I mostly hung out with Tawni or stayed at home. I really did love the car he gave me though. It was fast and decent. And how the Trey Brothers would put it "Very Original."

Ashley didn't even know that I was Chad's best friend.

So right know I was walking to my car until I heard a tap on my shoulder.

I turned around to see Chad.

"Hey Sonny!" He smiled his gorgeous smile.

"Hey Chad, what's up?" I smiled back.

"I'm having my annual party, and I want to invite you." He said handing me an invitation.

"Aw, that's sweet, when is it?" I asked.

"This Saturday, well… tomorrow… basically…"

"Sorry, I can't I have to go to work." I told him.

"You work at Condor Studios and we don't have any work on Saturday?"

"See I need some extra money so I'm taking a job at this place." I had an apologetic face.

"How much do you need?" He asked.

"No, I can't let you give me the money!"

"Just tell me how much!"

"2,000…" I said.

"How about this, you come and help me serve the food and put up the decorations and I'll pay you?" He asked me. _Why was he so cute and nice! Gosh, it makes me want him more! SNAP OUT SONNY! HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND! I hate this feeling… why can't I just get through one day without thinking of me, but no, he had to be sweet, nice, funny… and incredibly hot! SNAP OUT SONNY! He would never want me!_

"Um… I don't know…" He gave me a pouty face and I gave in, "Alright… I'll do it…"

"Thanks…" I hugged him.

"No problem…" He winked at me and then left.

_**Tomorrow (Saturday) 6:30**_

I quickly put on my dress. It was a short strapless white dress, with a wide light blue belt. I wore a half blue and half silver necklace with blue circle earrings. **(A/N: REMOVE SPACES http:/ images. bizrate. com/resize?sq=500&uid=1787646382)**

I grabbed some light blue heels. While grabbing my purse I ran outside and into my car and drove off.

Chad wanted me to get there before 7 so that I could help him out.

"Hello, anybody home!" I said knocking on Chad's mansion. I heard some fast footsteps and the door opened.

Chad was wearing a tux that looked kind of like the one at the masquerade prom we just had but it was black this time.

"Wow Sonny, you look amazing!" He said opening the door fully so that I could enter.

"Thanks, you too…" I blushed.

"So, what do you need me to do?" I asked looking around.

"Some people are putting up streamers, so if you like you can help me blow some balloons." He said handing me some balloons.

I quickly blew up 10 balloons before I bell rang and I saw that it was Ashley. She was wearing a pink, short puffy dress. The neck line was very long so it showed a lot! The back was open and only had 4 thin straps lined as an 'X'

To me she looked totally slutty but I couldn't tell Chad that, he really seemed to like her.

I turned my head towards the kitchen and saw Clarissa.

"CLARISSA!" I called and the little girl ran to me.

"SONNY!" She hugged me really hard.

"Hey, why aren't you all dressed for the party?" I asked ruffling the little girl's hair.

"I don't want to be at the party, there's nobody my age!" She looked bummed.

"How about when I get a break, I'll come play with you!" I said smiling as the little girl squealed.

"Really, thanks!" She hugged me again as I winked at her and grabbed a tray of food and started serving as the guest piled up.

_**2 hours later**_

After two hour of serving, I met some really cool celebrities, got some autographs and made new friends!

"Um… do you know how many calories this has?" A girl asked pointing to the little kebab in a square shape with a stick for holding.

"No, sorry," I said as the girl walked away.

I saw a group of girls talking so I walked up to them.

"Would you like some?" I asked them.

"Is it healthy?" One asked.

"How much protein does this have?" Another asked poking it like it was a dead animal.

_What was it with these girls! It was just some meat, it wasn't going to kill you!_

"Will this kill me!" One asked.

"Oh something's going to kill you alright…" I mumbled.

"Do you know how much fat content this thing has!" A brunette yelled at me.

"NO I DO NOT KNOW WHAT THE FAT CONTENT IS!"

"JUST STICK IT IN THE MUTARD!" I practically yelled at her.

"STICK IT IN YOUR MOUTH!" Pause, "AND WALK AWAY!" I screamed at her.

She huffed, flipped her hair and walked away. THANK GOD SHE FOLLOWED ONE OF MY IDEAS!

_They were seriously getting on my nerves, just eat it and stop bugging me!_

A person tapped my shoulder. Probably another girl asking about the calories contained.

"Okay, look, I don't know anything about the food, I'm just-…" When I fully turned around I saw it was Joe Jonas!

"I'm just… serving it…" I finished my sentence and screamed.

"YOU'RE JOE JONAS!"

"You're Sonny from So Random, right?" I nodded my head wildly.

"I love your band and your songs!" I yelled again but tried to lower my voice.

"I love your show too…" He smiled with his bright, flashy teeth! I was about to literally faint.

"So why were you screaming at the girls?" He asked me.

"They keep asking about the fat and calories in it. Seriously they should just eat it. One even asked me if it would kill her and I whispered that something was going to kill her alright." I rolled my eyes as he chuckled.

"Yea, girls are like that…" He said agreeing with me.

"That why my boyfriend dumped me, I wasn't like them…" I said as my thoughts trailed to Josh. My head fell down.

"Oh… I'm sorry, that's just plain mean." He said cupping my chin and bringing it up as I stared into his eyes.

"So, you work for Chad?"

"Not really, I just needed the money right know, I'm actually his best friend." I smiled to him.

"You know I'll take your advice. I'll stick it in the mustard." He took the cube and dipped it in the mustard dip.

"I'll stick it in my mouth…" He made a funny face as he put it in his mouth and I giggled.

"But I don't particularly want to walk away." He said as I giggled again.

"Um… I really would love to hang out but I have to work."

"Oh, well I guess I'll see you around." He winked at walked away.

I walked into the kitchen and started to bang my head on the counter.

_WHY DID I JUST DENY ABOUT HANGING OUT WITH THE JOE JONAS! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!_

"Sonny…" I heard Chad's voice behind me and I turned.

"Yea…" I had a weak smile.

"2 things, why are you banging your head and why were you yelling at those girls."

"I was yelling because those girls keep asking me questions about the food that I don't know! And I'm banging my head because I just denied hanging out with Joe Jonas and he is so hot!" Chad flinched when I said that Joe was hot.

I continued to bang my head but Chad brought my head up and fixed my hair.

"Look, why don't you take a break, you look like you need it." He smiled as I hugged him really tight.

"THANKS CHAD!" I said running off to Clarissa's room and opened the door to see her playing with dolls.

"Hey Clarissa," I smiled to her.

"Sonny, you came!" She hugged me and for the next fifteen minutes we played with Barbie Dolls.

A knock came on the door and I opened it up.

It was none other than Joe Jonas.

"Hey Joe…" I smiled to him.

"Hey Sonny, do you know where the bathroom is?" He asked me.

"Yea, go down and third door on the left." I smiled as he waved and walked away.

I turned back into the room and smiled really big and sighed.

"Who was that…" Clarissa said handing me a doll.

"Oh… nobody…" I sighed taking the doll.

"Do you want to do something else?" Clarissa asked as I nodded.

"I never did get a tour of the house, why don't you show me around?" I asked the little girl as she squealed, took my hand and ran out.

On the way out we bumped into someone.

And again it was Joe.

"Hey, Joe…" I smiled like I did in the room when Joe left. Clarissa looked to the smiling me then to Joe and smiled big.

"Oh! You're the dude that came into the room, that's why Sonny was smiling so much!" Clarissa yelled.

I eyed the girl, "Ha…ha…Kids… they say the darnest things…" I said weakly laughing. I was also mentally kicking Clarissa.

"So, looks like you're on break, you want to do something?" Joe asked as I looked to the little girl and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't mind me, I'm leaving, you two kids have fun!" She said skipping away.

"So…"

"So… they're having a dance in the ballroom, you want to come?" He asked offering his hand.

"I'd like that…" I smiled taking his hand as we walked into the ballroom (which I didn't even know, Chad had.)

His arms went around my waist and my hands went on his shoulders as we swayed to "Don't Forget."

"You know, you look beautiful…" He smiled as I blushed.

_Instantly memories of Chad and I at the fake prom dancing came into mind. Then of the resent prom where Chad called me beautiful as I was tied up in my dressing room, and also of tonight of Chad when his face light up when he saw me enter the mansion and how I blushed when he complimented me._

_More images came and some of Josh and I. It was our first date and then our first kiss. I remember him holding me under the starry night, kissing me good night. I felt the fresh cool wind hit me. My hair was flying everywhere. Then came a picture of Chad interrupting Josh's and my kiss on the day of the break up. More and more memories, one of Josh literally making out with Ursula and my heart shattering._

_I saw an image of a glass heart (shape) and slowly by slowly the heart shattered until only a small piece was left. _

_I quickly blocked the images out but they were sliding through my mind, one by one._

_Then came pictures of Chad and I having fun, laughing, being ourselves, acting like best friends._

I quickly look up to Joe's smiling face. But his face disappeared and it was replaced by Chad's face.

"Um… I have to go… sorry…" I said running off and outside.

_I didn't know how I felt and why I saw Chad's face I saw instead. I didn't know why I should cry but I did and I cried hard._

"Sonny!" I looked up to see Joe running towards me.

"What's wrong?" He said hugging me as I cried.

"Look, Joe, you're a really nice guy but I can't do this right now…"

"Do what?" He asked.

"I just can't get my ex-boyfriend out of my head. I'm sorry, I really like you but I need to… be with someone I know and… trust…" I explained not exactly telling the whole truth to him as he nodded.

"I get it… I know what you mean… it's okay… I hope you get better, though…" He smiled and walked away.

_Wow he was famous, hot and sweet! The perfect package!_

I walked to Chad's backyard bench and sat on it. The cold, crispy air hit my shoulders and I shivered a little.

But then I felt warm leather touch on my shoulders and I saw Chad putting his jacket on me.

When Chad looked up to my face he blew up.

"Oh my gosh, Sonny, were you crying!" He said sitting next to me.

"Was it the Joe guy, because I'll beat up his a-…" Before Chad could finish I put my finger on his lips so he wouldn't actually finish his sentence.

"It's not Joe, he was actually sweet about it. I was just thinking about Josh…" I said weakly.

"Look… Sonny, I won't let Josh hurt you, I promise." He smiled as I awed and thanked him.

"Um…I should get back, Ashley's probably wondering where I am."

"I should probably get back to work." I said getting up.

"You've worked hard, you're done for the day. And I invited the Randoms for you." He said getting up too and then looking through his pockets he pulled out a check for 2,000 dollars.

I hugged him really hard and ran screaming, "OH MY GOD! YOU'RE THE BEST!Thanks!" I was so hyper I grabbed Chad's face and kissed him as hard as I could. He seemed like he was kissing back but I remembered he had a girlfriend and snapped back.

"OMG! I'm so sorry! I was just so caught up in the moment! AM I STUPID!" I was literally slapping me forehead as Chad chuckled.

"It's fine… I am irresistible!" He smiled as I slapped him on the shoulder. He chuckled as I hugged him and then walked away.

_I JUST KISSED CHAD! And he was kissing back… I think… probably not, he does have girlfriend! BUT I JUST KISSED CHAD! WOW!_

My cast was huddled up in the corner and I walked up to them,

"Hey Sonny!" Niko and Grady said at the same time.

"Hey guys," I smiled to them. I saw Tawni leaning up against the wall texting.

"Tawni, you didn't tell me you where coming!" I said as she put away her phone.

"I thought you knew, and how do you look cute without my guidance." She said looking at my dress.

"I guess you're rubbing off on me." I smiled to her.

"So who's jacket is that!" Tawni squealed pointing to Chad's jacket that was still on my shoulders.

"Oh… just… Chad…." I smiled while letting it's great fragrance in.

"Chad likes you, a guy doesn't just give any girl his jacket!" She squealed again.

"Chad likes me as a friend… and he has a girlfriend, anyway."

"Yea, but compare his girlfriend to me, I would look like an angel, on the other hand she's a total slut…" Tawni said as I looked to Chad and Ashley and how Ashley hung onto Chad's arm. Out of nowhere my mind erased Ashley's face and put me there instead.

I quickly shook the image away and turned to my friends, put on a smile and _tried _to enjoy myself.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: Sorry it wasn't that long and so short, but I hope you like it.

**The Zack and Cody scene was "JUST STICK IT IN THE MUSTARD! STICK IT IN YOUR MOUTH! AND WALK AWAY!" Watch it on youtube, the episode I think it was "A Prom Story." **

**R & R… please…**


	12. Chapter 12: Not named yet

**Author's Note: Got nothing much to say, if you really want to know the reason that I haven't updated, go check out my story Cowboy Casanova Chapter 11. **

**Alright, let's get this over with… and BEGIN!**

**

* * *

Chapter 12**

**Not Named yet…**

_**Sonny's Point Of View**_

_His sweet lips. The tender touches of his lips on mine, in complete synchronization… like pure harmony… like it was meant to be._

_My thoughts erased from my mind, all my thoughts, completely gone. Because the only thing I was thinking about was him… just him… _

_All I thought about was his lips… nothing more… nothing less… but wait… who is he? Who's the perfect man with perfect lips? _

My eyes flashed open to the thoughts of who I was so in love with in my dream… I didn't see the person, just felt his lips…

_Was it Josh? Since I had kissed him many times, so I know, but…_

_Or was it… Chad…? _

I laughed to myself. _Chad, yea right! We're just good friends, that's all and we only kissed once, and not even a real kiss at that, right?_

I quickly erased the thought of Chad being my love from my mind and ran downstairs to the bathroom.

The cool touch of the water reminded me of _his _lips again… his lips were icy like being in the cold for a little bit, and the refreshing minty breath of his…

_What in the world is wrong with me!_

I mentally started slapping both side of my cheeks with my two hands.

"WAKE UP, SONNY! WAKE UP, SONNY!"

It helped but mostly brought pain to my cheeks… _oww…. _

After rushing out the house in minimal time and to my car, and again it astonished me. I had a car, my own (working) car. In Wisconsin I had a car, but it was broken up and died occasionally causing me to fix it over and over again, but I eventually gave up and walked everywhere.

But there stood (parked?) in front of me was a blue Jaguar XK. So cool with the open roof all because of one guy, Chad.

The cool touch of the lips in my dream hit me again. _Snap out! Snap out!_

By the time I reached the studio, I was upbeat and ready to start work.

"Hey Marshall!" I waved to the almost bald dude rubbing his head (not helping it dude) while passing his room.

He uneasily smiled back.

I passed the cafeteria but saw that there was no line for the yogurt machine, seeing that Grady and Nico weren't hogging so I skipped over and scooped down some chocolate and added a few sprinkles on it.

Then ready to lick it, I turned around, and when I looked up, I froze. In front of me was Josh and Ursula, holding hands, whispering things into each other ears and laughing to themselves.

_The perfect couple you would think_…

And when they got a little closer, about to kiss, the yogurt slipped out of my hand and I ran for cover, not caring that I had pushed them to the side.

_I didn't know why, but I just dare couldn't think that. That was the guy that was my boyfriend not too long ago. The image of him kissing Ursula in my dressing room flashed back and forth into my head, zooming closer and closer to the faces… _

My eyes were closed as I ran out the door but fell into someone's arms. Tears were starting to slip out of eyes but I breathed in and held in to look up to the person that had caught me.

"Sorry" I mumbled bringing my head up to see Chad holding me and smiling but his smile dropped with one single glance to my face. I instantly wiped the tears away trying to release from his grasp. He didn't let me go. For some reason to me, that made me happy.

"Sonny," His voice was shaking and concerned with a bit of anger.

His glance went up behind me and his eyes got bigger by the second and I was about to turn around to look but he turned me away with one grab of my arm. His turn pushed me a little hard making me fall into chest but he didn't let me go. He held on…

"Hey Josh!" He yelled with rage and anger in his eyes. _WHAT IN THE WORLD! WHAT IS HE GOING TO DO! _

I ran for cover behind him but he grabbed by the arm and held him firmly. There was nothing much I could do but hide my head behind Chad and that's exactly what I did with a little bit of peeking.

Josh turned around and smirked up to Chad then his glance hit me making me shiver.

He walked up to Chad and looked up to his hard firm face.

"What?" He asked Chad but I could feel his eyes still on me.

"This is a public place, and I'm pretty sure that nobody wants to see you kissing _some _girl in the cafeteria, it ruins their appetite." I giggled at Chad's last comment with his horrid look when he said "some girl."

Josh laughed.

"Well their loss." He smirked again and grabbed Ursula. He dipped her right in front of me, his eyes connecting with mine's momentarily as he pressed his lips to her.

He deepened the kiss and she was literally sucking on his lips.

Chad chuckled, brought his foot out and kicked Josh's foot making Ursula release from his grasp, and she fell to the ground.

I smiled but when Ursula saw me, I quickly looked the other way, and held my laughter in.

And with that, Chad turned me around with his body and started to walk away.

"You witch!" Ursula's voice boomed through the walls and Chad stopped.

He rolled his eyes, not looking at me, he turned back around and looked at Ursula.

"Said the girl with a pointy, and may I add FAKE nose." He chuckled lightly and walked away with me.

I was laughing the way back to my dressing room but at the same time thinking.

_I know Chad was my best friend, but it felt like a little way too over protective. Like something a boyfriend would do for his girlfriend. At the same time I felt that he liked me… _

_But just as a friend, right?_

_I was so confused right now, but it was all me going beyond thinking. Chad had his own girlfriend! And I wasn't her… why does my heart hurt all of a sudden?_

_Did I have feelings for him?_

_No! That couldn't be! I was just a little too happy at how nice Chad was to me. That's it! But what about…_

I was about to continue fighting with myself but Chad brought me back.

"You okay?" He asked me with a little smile.

I smiled my original big smile.

"Yeah! Thanks…"

"Good, um… I was hoping you could come over, since Clarissa has been bugging me about?" He asked looking a little uneasy.

I smiled bigger thinking about the cute little Angel.

"I'd love to! How about 6?" I asked flipping through my phone for my schedule.

"Perfect! See you then!" Chad smiled back but something was off… he looked more excited than usual.

**

* * *

**

"My tawrn! My twarn!" (my turn, my turn) The little girl screamed as she pushed Chad over and pressed the small little button with the dice in it on the Sorry game board.

Chad snickered.

She then looked at me, smiled innocently and slowly turned her head to Chad and "BAM!" she slapped the little button like a cat that had caught the mouse.

Chad shrieked leaping in the air and fell back.

Clarissa laughed and I tried to hold in my laughter. _Clarissa did that every time and Chad every time fell for it._

"Swowwy…" (sorry)She muttered and then stuck her tongue out to them.

For a little girl she had a hard hand.

"Evil little child…" He repositioned up, fixed his hair and gave Clarissa a dirty look.

"Scaredy cat…" She responded straight back. As for me, I was just looking back and forth and wondering which one was the kid.

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!" This had happened 5 times in the past 15 minutes of playing the game. I hadn't even moved 5 spaces forward on the board because of their constant fighting.

"STOP!" I finally screamed.

Their head shot to me and I breathed in and out deeply.

"This is not working, will you two stop fighting, please…" The constant back and forth of the two was hurting my head, though it was funny, I was tired of it.

"But she started it!" Chad whined.

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

I was literally ready to pounce on both of them until the bell rang. _Thank God, saved by the bell._

This was my only escape and baby, I was ready to take it!

I ran to the door and smiled as I pulled it open. _Not so happy anymore._

There stood in front of me was Ashley. Her expression then was the same as mine now.

"Somny?" She tilted his head to look at me carefully.

"Sonny." I corrected trying to hold in my urge. I took this time to look at her outfit. She wore a thin strap blue dress with a bottom that looked like a mini skirt and ended at her waist, with not back. There were black net leggings and a pair of black heels. Not to slutty, but would be called slutty with all the open holes showing basically most of her body.

"Sonny, who is it!" Chad called running towards the door and the moment he spotted Ashley, he beamed

"Ashley!" He smiled his dazzling sparkling and ran towards her.

"What you doing here?"

"I thought I'd stop by, Chadilicious!" I cringed. _Chadilicious! What the hell?_

"Well, the maid is here to keep track of the house, so why don't you come with me." She eyed me when she said "maid" then as she turned to Chad she smiled brilliantly and grabbed his arm.

"Maid?" I looked taken back, because I was. Did I look like a maid! That slutty, little…

"That's not my maid, that's Sonny, my best friend." He chuckled and this time Ashley cringed. _Take that! _

"Oh…" Her hair flipped in the air as she batted her eyelashes.

"Sonny!" Clarissa's little footsteps got closer as she screamed my name.

The moment her eyes caught Ashley, she had a disgusted face on.

"Oh, it's assssley…" I swear at that moment I was going to burst out of laughing and I almost did but Chad didn't see, though _Assley _did.

"Clarissa it's Ashley, Ashhhley…" He emphasized on the "h" and looked apologetic at Ashley but somewhere in there I knew he wanted to laugh.

"Assssssleyyy…." Clarissa innocently said tilting her head to the side wondering if it was right.

"Ashley!" Ashley yelled glaring at Clarissa.

"Assley!" Clarissa immediately fought back.

"ASHLEY!"

"ASSSSSSLEYYYYYY!" This time Clarissa made the "s" as long as she could and I was literally turning red from my trying to hold in my laughter.

Chad just ran over to Clarissa, grabbed her arm and snickered.

"Clarissa, you better stop or you're grounded!" He yelled making her soften a little but I could see the little teardrops ready to come out of her eyes.

My head turned to Ashley who was grinning brightly, with her arms crossed, fully satisfied.

"CHADDY'S SO MEAN! YOU CARE ABOUT YOU'RE UGLY GIRLFRIEND MORE THAN YOUR OWN LITTLE SISTER!" With the tears about to pour, Clarissa turned around and ran to her room.

I immediately ran after her but stopped to look at Chad.

"She's only a little girl!"

While telling him, I sighed and shook my head side to side.

Clarissa was in a ball wrapped up in her blankets on the bed.

"Claire-bear, sweetie…" I walked up to her and held her in my arms.

"It's okay" I whispered the soft words like how my mother would and kissed the top of her head.

"Chaddy… always… ALWAYS… cares about his girlfriends, then me!" She sobbed louder and louder.

"No he doesn't! All guys act so mean, but they're really not, he loves you, and no girlfriend can change that." Her small tears stopped for a little while.

"So Assley? I didn't know you couldn't pronounce "h"?" I eyed her suspiciously and she smirked. The same old Cooper Smirk.

"I can actually, I just choose not to." Her small laughter made me smile.

Suddenly I wanted to hug her but Chad barged in.

"Clarissa!" He ran over to her and hugged her.

"I'm sorry…" I never really had heard Chad say sorry so sincerely to his sister and the sight of it made me smile.

"I would love to stay, but I forgot I promised Ashley that I would go to the carnival with her." My smile dropped.

It dropped because I felt bad for Clarissa, and something else…

Clarissa jumped up at the sound of carnival and from then on I knew this was going to be a long day!

**

* * *

Author's Note: This was going to be longer but some people wanted me to update sooner so I made it small but not too small.**

**Some of you may know that it's my birthday on the 24****th**** of December and also I have upcoming projects to finish since it's close to the end of this semester in school so I will be busy, busy, busy.**

**Hope you liked it, and encourage me by pressing the pretty little button down there.**


	13. Chapter 13: Rollercoaster

**Chapter 13**

**Rollercoaster **

_**Chad's P.O.V.**_

"Clarissa, stop bouncing already!" I screamed but still kept my eyes on the road as I turned the steering wheel and headed left.

I don't remember when, but I had promised Ashley that I would take her to the carnival that opened yesterday till tonight. But I had also promised that Sonny, and I would play with Clarissa today, so Clarissa came up with the idea of all of us going to the carnival. If I disagreed to Clarissa's idea,… well let's just say, you don't want to know what actually happens.

"NO! Why does Assssss…. leys have to come, she's just gonna' ruin the fun!" Clarissa complained once again and I could hear Sonny giggle to the way Clarissa said Ashley's name, and I knew she could perfectly pronounce all her alphabet words but I let it go.

"It's was Ass- I mean Ashley's idea in the first place." I accidently spilled the wrong words since Clarissa had been repeating them so many times, I was used to them. From the corner of my eye I could see Ashley looking behind her seat and glaring at Clarissa and from the mirror I could see Sonny giggling some more.

_She was kind of cute when she giggled. The red blush would appear on her face as she would try to cover her mouth with her palm. _

I continued to watch Sonny from the mirror but then I noticed that I had reached a red light and abruptly halted to a stop.

Clarissa yelled again, this time for my bad driving, and this time I decided to just ignore her. Arguing with her would only make her more annoying and loud.

Finally I had spotted the colorful lights and balloons hanging in front of the ticket entrance, and breathed a sigh of relief.

I reached the parking lot and parked in the closest spot, and slowly put the car to a stop.

"WE'RE HERE!" Clarissa high pitch scream ran through my ears and I screamed straight back. This kid was really going too far!  
"CLARISSA SHUT UP! YOU'RE NOT A LITTLE KID ANYMORE SO STOP BEHAVING LIKE ONE!" As soon as the words came out of my mouth, I realized how loud I was. Everybody in the car silenced and looked at me. Clarissa was about to cry but before she could Sonny grabbed her and pulled her out of the car and ran with her to the ticket booth.

_**Sonny's P.O.V**_

I couldn't let Clarissa cry again so I quickly got her a ticket and entered the carnival with her.

"Clarissa, don't cry, okay, Chad's just tired, that's all." I stood next to the little girl and held her hand tightly. Looking around, I spotted a cotton candy and popcorn booth and pulled Clarissa towards it.

Trying to smile I bent down to her height and looked at her blue eyes.

"So, sweetie, what would you like? Cotton candy, popcorn…" Clarissa just looked down without responding.

"How about both!" I asked again but she said nothing.

"Clarissa…" I tilted my head a little downwards to get a good look at her and then smiled in front of her.

She smiled a little back and I started to tickle her on the sides a little. Her little giggling suddenly brought warmth to my heart.

After we ordered popcorn and cotton candy, Ashley and Chad came walking up to us. They were holding hands and smiling towards each other. The piercing feeling in my heart came back, the same one when I had seen Chad and Ashley kiss at his party. The feeling I just didn't want to accept, but I had to. I couldn't help but like him, but of course he would never like me back, and now I didn't even have mere chance since he already had a girlfriend he was completely happy with.

I noticed Clarissa glaring at both Chad and Ashley. Ashley chose to ignore her but I could see a little bit of sadness towards Clarissa in Chad's eyes.

I nudged Clarissa a little indicating she had to say something and Clarissa sighed.

"Sorry Chad…" She whispered quietly and Chad smiled. He bent down to her height and responded, "I'm sorry too."

Though Chad looked tough he was a total softie for his sister. But once again, Ashley had to come bugging in.

"Chadddyyyyykinnssssss….. I wanna go on the Ferris wheel…." Ugh the way her voice was so squeaky and she kept on stretching every word literally made me want to punch her.

"I want to, too!" Clarissa jumped right back in.

Ashley glared at her and then put her hands on her hips.

"I just want it to be the two of us, Chadilicous…." Ashley grabbed tightly onto Chad's arm and started pouting but the pout was nowhere near being cute!

"We have to go together, Ashley, sorry." He smiled politely towards her and inside I was smirking. Since I couldn't act like a kid in front of Chad, Clarissa did for me and stuck her tongue out at Ashley. _That's my girl! _Behind our backs, Clarissa and I secretly high fived.

Ashley sighed and then nodded.

"Let's go on the Ferris wheel!" Clarissa jumped up and down, making her little blond curls dance around in the air.

"Yea, Chad let's go!" Ashley bounced up and down but she still wasn't as cute as Clarissa.

Chad smiled towards Ashley and then led her to the Ferris wheel. Clarissa tried to squeeze in between Ashley and Chad as they sat down together on one of the Ferris chairs, but the attendant told Clarissa that only 2 people on one ride so Clarissa and I sat together in another one. As the shaky cart drew us up, Clarissa looked behind so I decided to see what she was looking it. The cart behind us was Chad and Ashley's and Ashley was literally making out with Chad.

Clarissa looked like she wanted to die and so did I. The painful tear in my heart came back once again and suddenly out of nowhere I yelled.

"HEY! KID ON BOARD!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and they both abruptly turned towards me so I quickly turned around and looked down to the ground.

"Yea! Hello! Right here! Little girl that really doesn't want to see some creepy couple making out!" Clarissa quickly yelled to cover up for me and Chad coughed.

"Sorry…." He mumbled and all the other people on the carts started glaring at them.

"Well if you don't want to see us kiss, turn around, little brat!" Ashley spitted out and all the people around us gave Ashley bad looks. I could see Clarissa pretending to cry and then turned around and looked at me. She winked, and whispered, "That ought to do it." I smiled towards her and turned my head around to Ashley.

"Hey watch your mouth! She's just a little girl!" I screamed at her because I knew that way, everybody that was around us and listening would really hate Ashley now for being a mean to a little girl.

Ashley quickly shut her mouth but the glare she gave me could almost saw me in half. I quickly glanced at Chad who seemed to have a confused look on his face, but the good thing was that he wasn't looking at me.

After the Ferris wheel, Chad wanted to get some food so we strolled around for a hamburger, or hotdog stand. Luckily next to the shining kid airplane ride, there was a good food stand that had lots of variety.

Clarissa ordered 2 large fries, Chad ordered a burger and a soda, and Ashley ordered just a plain salad. My stomach was begging me to get a burger, but when I saw Ashley just eating a salad, and then seeing how thin her body was, it made me want to look like that. Though all the delicious foods were calling to me, I ordered nothing and sat down at the bench where everybody else was.

_"Well, she doesn't stuff herself with food!" _

_Josh's voice rang through my head. The way my heart had felt, the tearing to shreds, the indescribable pain. _

_But what had hurt me as well that day was the way he had looked at her when he was kissing her, I could now see that he never looked at me like that. The way he looked at her, was like… like hunger… like he needed her… _

I shook my head and tried to focus my mind away from all the hurt he had caused me.

I closed my eyes so that I could lure some of the hunger away, and tried not to grab in all the scents of delicious food that could bring me down.

"Sonny?" That voice made my eyes spring open. I looked up to see a worried look on his face. I was wondering if he was going to ask why I yelled at Ashley, and that I should apologize to her, but as the words spilled out of his mouth, it shocked me.

"Why aren't you eating? I know you're hungry, you barely ate anything at my house…. Sonny …. Is it because of Josh? I told you not to listen to him… he doesn't know what he's talking about!" I looked straight at him and blinked. Then forced a smile.

"I'm just not hungry…" Lie.

I knew Chad didn't believe me. He dug his hand into Clarissa's fries as she yelled and shoved one in my mouth, Clarissa stopped yelling. Then she handed me both of her boxes of fries.

As I chewed down that one piece I looked up to him and he smiled. The smile that always made my heart melt…

I looked down at the two fries and handed Clarissa the boxes.

"No, Sonny, you eat one box and I'll eat the other. You look really hungry." She smiled that cute smile of hers, and what I loved most about that smile was that it was just like Chad's. The small dimples sticking out, and the slightly puff pink lips.

After eating, we strolled around the carnival some more for about an hour, and every now and then, Clarissa would do something to annoy Ashley. Like one time she dragged Clarissa to a baby ride, another time she took us to teacups, she begged to sit alone with Ashley so Chad and I sat in one together. Clarissa turned her teacup's middle wheel really fast and then pretended that she was going to throw up on Ashley, which scared the wits out of Ashley.

Though I didn't laugh out literally, in the back of my mind, I was about to burst with laughter. Chad seemed somewhat mad at Clarissa, but he also couldn't help laughing. As the evening went by, Ashley and Clarissa got into lots of fights. Once we got home Chad yelled at Clarissa for being too obnoxious.

Chad stood in front of me, yelling at her, and I immediately jumped in.

"Hey! She's just a little girl. If I was her I would do the same thing, she obviously doesn't like Ashley! And also she's your little sister but yet you take your girlfriend's side! That's a little unfair don't you think!" The way I was glaring at Chad at this moment, I had never looked at Chad like that. I knew Chad had a good heart, but jealousy immediately came out of me, and I was using Clarissa as an excuse. But he would never know that.

"Well I can't pick a girl from her choice, she'll just have to get used to Ashley!" Chad looked straight at me, but somewhere in the fiery face, I could see a hint of something, but I wasn't sure what that was.

"Yea! You little brats have to get used to me; Chadilicous and I are perfect for each other, so suck it up!" Out of nowhere Ashley's mouth burst open and I turned my head towards her.

"Brat?" My mouth became immediately big. "You're calling me… a brat…?"

Ashley nodded.

"Ashley calm down… and that's not nice, she's my best friend." Chad calmed a little down, but where was this coming from. One minute he was yelling at me defending Ashley and now defending me. These crazy emotions were what made me so confused, and crazy.

"Best friend! I'm your GIRLFRIEND! Is she really that special to you that you happen to be everywhere with her! But she's just some little fat girl, that's neither rich nor beautiful as me!" Ashley had gone too far this time. I was ready to pounce on her for calling me fat, but Chad did before I could, well not literally pounce on her though.

"Yes! She's special to me! And she is way more beautiful that you, inside and out! Don't you even think about calling her fat! If that's the way you feel then we can't date, since a girl I will date needs to accept her as my best friend." Though I was happy at him defending me, the last few words broke me. He was never going to date me, and that I would always remain his best friend. I didn't hate being his best friend, but I wish more was possible.

Since I had to accept that fact, I stayed quiet as Ashley walked away to her car, stomping. Clarissa was smiling at me and as I was about to thank Chad, he closed his eyes and said softly.

"Sonny, I think you should go home now." I slowly nodded and turned away.

If these emotions were not going to go away, I don't know how I would be able to last much longer by keeping them in.

**Author's Note: The chapter for today was Rollercoaster. I named it like that because well there's a rollercoaster in carnivals usually and also because we saw some rollercoaster of emotions in this story, basically meaning a bunch of emotions spurred around just like a rollercoaster. Crappy, I know… Review? Please?**


	14. Chapter 14: Beautiful

**Chapter 14**

**Beautiful**

_**

* * *

Chad's Point Of View**_

It had been about a month since Ashley and I broke up. I was back to normal but for some reason now that I was single, it made me happy. And the weird part is that happiness would come when I would be around Sonny. It was probably because I didn't have to see Ashley hurt Sonny anymore. Clarissa was already back at her home so Sonny was sometimes sad. Since Clarissa was gone, Sonny and I didn't have that much reason to hang out which disappointed me.

We were both single also on Valentine's Day which was about 2 weeks ago.

_At 9 in the morning I woke up realizing that for the first time on Valentine's Day, I didn't have a date. I looked to my phone and flipped through my endless contacts._

_Ashley – NO!_

_Candy – She probably still hates me for ditching her…_

_Chloe- Too quiet…_

… _Portlyon – Too clingy _

_Trevor – He's probably making out with some girl_

_Sonny_

_I saw Sonny's name and stopped. She was probably all alone as well so we could probably hang out._

_**Sonny's POV (Continued memory)**_

_Slipping into my bunny shoes, I took a short shower leaving my hair all puffy. I didn't even bother brushing since what was the point, I had no boyfriend to pretty myself up for? Usually I would have Lucy to be there for me on lonely Valentine's Day but she was all the way in Wisconsin. _

_Dragging my slow feet across the floor I grabbed the TV remote, and started flipping through channels._

_Romance…_

_Romance…_

_News about Valentine day romances…_

_More romance movies…_

_Charlie Brown Romance…_

_UGH! Everything was about romance, what about those sad lonely souls that were single on Valentine's day! Now I would pay to watch that show! _

_This day was going to be great! It's a joy to be some cheated on, lonely girl that has no life and nobody to date on Valentine's Day and was stuck watching some stinking romances, showing her how not all romances are like the ones on the TV! I must be blessed! _

_As I walked to the kitchen to pop some popcorn, my door bell rang. _

_I wonder who was here at this time?_

_Slowly walking to the door, I opened it to reveal a Chad Dylan Cooper (Very rare species, sometimes annoying, sometimes fun.)_

_He was holding a grocery bag and a bouquet of flowers in his other hand._

_His eyes trailed down to see my clothes. I looked down and saw my milk and cow pajamas. The red hint on my cheeks immediately came. _

"_Nice PJ's…" He chuckled so I looked up and tilted my head as in a "Why are you here?" way. He then changed the topic and spoke. _

"_The great Chad Dylan Cooper for once doesn't have a date, so I guess his best friend will have to be the one to hang out with him…" He smirked and I pretended to scowl._

"_Why, what a pleasure it is to have the great Chad actually want to be with me." I rolled my eyes but opened the door even more so he could come in._

"_You know a simple, will you be my valentine would be SO MUCH MORE comforting for a lonely soul like me." I mumbled._

"_Hey, you're not lonely, you have me! You're blessed with such luck." Here we go with the blessed part again. _

"_Oh joy!" I sarcastically remarked as he walked into my kitchen and laid the flowers on my counter._

"_Hey! You want me to leave, because I can take my candy and flowers with me!" He yelled smirking but I stopped him and pushed him into the kitchen._

"_I want my candy." I smirked at him and he rolled his eyes._

_He grabbed 2 bowls from the pantry and started pouring heart candies with Valentines written on them._

"_So what movie we watching?" Chad asked pointing to the open TV._

"_Nothing good is on there…" Chad's eyes light up and I exactly knew what he was going to say but I remarked before he could talk._

"_NOT THE CHAD DYLAN COOPER MOVIE!"_

_Chad's face fell._

"_I've watched that like 50 times because of you, not again, please…" I begged as Chad scowled and then slowly nodded like a little boy. _

"_Fine…"_

"_Fine…" I mumbled back._

"_Good…"_

"_Good…"_

"_So…"_

"_So…" _

"_So…"_

"_Okay, not this again!" I yelled and just grabbed the bowls out of his hands and carried them to the living room. _

That evening had actually been pretty fun, as much fun as I would have with Lucy. We watched some comedy movies to lighten up the mood. Chad even did some funny dance to cheer me up. It was good to have Chad with me but it also made me realize that this was all I could be to Chad. Nothing more, and I hope nothing less. Still I had to suck it up and be happy that at least I could be his best friend. If we did date, there would too many rumors and we would never get a moment of piece. Since we already hang out sometimes rumors have already started and it might get even more serious.

We would pass each other in the halls so we would wave "hi" to each other, sometimes stop and have a small conversation, then walk away…

Josh continued to purposely walk by me with Ursula. Every time his eyes would connect with mine, my body would freeze. Don't get the wrong idea, I don't like him anymore. But just seeing the plain image of him in front of me, made me shiver on the inside, sometimes cry… since I never really realized how much he hurt me….

These times Chad wasn't there for me much. Ursula would sometimes whisper mean things about me usually close to me with her friends so I could hear. I obviously chose to ignore it, since that was all I could do.

_**Chad's P.O.V**_

As the days go by, I keep thinking. My heart seems to ache a lot these days but the problem is that the more I talk to Sonny, see Sonny or do anything related to Sonny, it hurt more. My conclusion is always that it's because I miss her since I have no one to talk anymore. But my answers seem to be denied by my heart. When I see her, I feel more than just friendship.

I tried to deny that it was just some hallucination because of all my work so I decided to ignore her for some time. But the aching seems to get worse.

Finally today this morning I realized that this isn't just some hallucination… it was something much different… I felt more deep feelings for Sonny.

I knew it was crazy! I knew it was stupid! But when I put all the puzzle pieces together, I see that its true. I didn't just like her now like that but even before.

When I was around her, I was comfortable; I was happy… which is like friendship. But I have had friends before and the feelings for Sonny were more. I cared more about her more than I did with my friends, I wanted to be with her more, I wanted to make her happy more, I wanted… I wanted her… like I wanted her… to myself… and only myself…

Yesterday I dreamt about kissing her, and that was the turning point…

But there was a problem… I didn't know if she felt that way about me… and I was too afraid of losing our friendship if she rejected me.

Even though I had thought about this, the stupid part was that I was, right now… standing in front of her house.

Adrenaline was pumping through me… my hands were sweaty and shaking… and just the mere idea of seeing her, made my heart go faster than the speed of light. I was positive that I liked her more than a best friend… and I just couldn't help to want her so badly. Even if I tried to turn around and drive away, my heart pushed me forward.

This girl was really something, to make the great Chad Dylan Cooper crazy. But it was true; she wasn't just some ordinary girl. She wasn't some pretty girl that I would date for a little while then break up with. She was someone that was purely beautiful in her own way, something that made me go crazy for her.

As I climbed upstairs and walked to the door, it did feel like I was on cloud nine but at the same time it felt like there was 100 pounds of weight distributed on me. Slowly bringing up my finger to press the door bell, made my heart pound. When I touched the cold, small circle button, sparks were sent through my body. As I would turn around and try to walk away, my heart seemed to be pushing me forward once again and I could just leave.

The door creaked open and I immediately spun around to face Sonny. She was in her regular clothes which was good, because if I saw her in those PJ's like at Valentine's Day, I think my heart would literally jump out since she was so cute in them.

"Hey Chad, what brings you here?" She smiled her flashing smile and I started to stutter a little.

"Um… well… I thought that… since we haven't hung out lately… maybe we should…" I wasn't looking up since I knew I would go crazy so I looked down to the burgundy mat in front of the door.

"Yea… we haven't hung out… okay…" She slowly spoke, maybe a little confused at my declaration.

I slowly looked up to see her opening the door fully open so I could walk in. Step by step I walked in and she led me into the living room. By the couch, her guitar was leaning on to the table.

"You were playing?" I pointed to the guitar and she nodded.

"I was bored and decided to write a new song." She added grabbing the guitar as we sat down on the couch.

"Did you think of one?" I asked taking the guitar from her and started strumming some strings.

"No, I was about to, but you just came…" She said in a low whisper.

"Oh… sorry!" My heart was going crazy but it was starting to calm down as I sat down by her and talked.

"No, it's okay… Do you know how to play?" She smiled towards me.

"Here and there. Maybe I can give you some inspiration. I do know one song though, perfectly…" It was a small song that I loved when I was around 13-14. At the time I was famous but I had also wanted a perfect girl for me. That was the time I wanted to date but after hearing that song, I didn't want just any girl for great me. Eventually I couldn't find one, and became a heartbreaker.

Slowly starting the tune, I sang and strummed.

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase _

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

I didn't look to Sonny but started to play the fast rhythm again a little more than started the singing again.

_I know that you are something special _

_To you I'd be always faithful_

_I want to be what you always needed _

_Then I hope you'll see the heart in me _

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase _

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul…_

_Your beautiful soul, yeah_

_You might need time to think it over_

_But I'm just fine moving forward_

_I'll ease your mind _

_If you give me the chance_

_I will never make you cry c`mon let's try_

I continued to sing the chorus and then started to sing in a different tune.

_Am I crazy for wanting you?_

_Baby do you think you could want me too _

_I don't wanna waste your time_

_Do you see things the way I do _

_I just wanna know if you feel it too_

_There is nothing left to hide_

…_.Your beautiful soul, yeah…._

I put the guitar down and looked to Sonny. The lyrics repeated in my head again and I realized that the song perfectly my wanting for Sonny… I had been waiting for this girl since I was little because of this song, and realizing that she right in front of me, made my so happy.

Sonny smiled really brightly and started clapping and a sudden urge came over me. I grabbed her hands which she was clapping with and held mines over hers. My gaze on her chocolate brown eyes made her jump a little.

"Chad…?" She whispered slowly but I stopped her and went in for the bait.

I collided my lips on hers and kissed her deeply, and longingly. When I felt like she was going to push away, she didn't, she kissed back, with the same longing feeling.

Our lips were in synchronization as she took her hands out of mines and wrapped them around my neck. I took the opportunity to wrap my arms around her waist.

The feeling of kissing this beautiful woman made my heart want to jump out. I didn't care about the future, I didn't care about the past… all I cared about was the present… right now. I wasn't thinking nor transmitting anything through my brain since it seemed to be completely shut off, kissing her was the only thing I wanted to do.

She grabbed my closer to her and I gladly accepted.

**

* * *

Author's Note: **

**So I think I updated a little sooner than I usually do, so I hope it makes you happy. Also you should also be happy, since they finally kissed… but it's not the ending yet… More to come! Review to make the author of this story happy… please? **


	15. Chapter 15: Crazy

_**PREVIOUSLY (CHAD'S P.O.V)**_

"_Chad…?" She whispered slowly but I stopped her and went in for the bait. _

_I collided my lips on hers and kissed her deeply, and longingly. When I felt like she was going to push away, she didn't, she kissed back, with the same longing feeling. _

_Our lips were in synchronization as she took her hands out of mines and wrapped them around my neck. I took the opportunity to wrap my arms around her waist._

_The feeling of kissing this beautiful woman made my heart want to jump out. I didn't care about the future, I didn't care about the past… all I cared about was the present… right now. I wasn't thinking nor transmitting anything through my brain since it seemed to be completely shut off, kissing her was the only thing I wanted to do. _

_She grabbed my closer to her and I gladly accepted. _

**Still Chad's P.O.V**

I pushed her lightly onto the couch and continued to kiss her passionately as her legs wrapped around my waist. My eyes were slightly open and I could make out her perfect complexion. Closer, she looked even more like an angel to me, something pure, right now the word beautiful became an understatement.

Suddenly she stopped. I lay on top of her and she pulled back and put her hand on my chest. There was a glisten of worry on her face.

"I …can't …do this…" The slow words drifted towards me.

Anger flushed in me.

"Why!" I pushed myself off her and sighed.

"Because I can't! It's not right! I just broke up with Josh, and now I get together with you!" She yelled straight back.

I scoffed.

"It's been so long since you broke up with Josh, are you still obsessing over that jerk! Or is that just an excuse to say that you don't like me!"

"It's not that… but give me time…" She whispered lightly.

I didn't know why but I was suddenly completely angry at her. It had been so long since they broke up and I was always there for her! I even broke up with my girlfriend for her, and she kissed me back! She obviously likes me, but am I not special enough for me!

"Then what is it! Time? You want time! Why you are always like this! Can't you just admit that you like me, why must you always make me completely go crazy before something actually happens?" I stood up from the couch and looked at the girl in front of me. I felt bad for yelling at her, but why is she so annoying sometimes! Can't she think about me for once, what I want! It's been so long since she was in love with Josh and she thinks she can use that as an excuse.

"Why am _I _like this! What about you! Can't you see that I need to think-." She was standing now as well. Her eyes were fury but I could see a little bit of sadness.

"Think about what! Just tell me straight out, do you like me or not?" I asked her straight out.

"I… I… don't like you… She looked much sadder and I looked down, the anger slowly draining from me.

"I can take a hint."

That's when my heart ached, a sharp pain creased across my heart. I looked to her but she was looking down with the hair covering her hair.

Slowly dragging my feet across the room, I headed out, headed out from the house and from the girl that I yearned for so much.

_**Sonny's P.O.V.**_

I looked towards him as he walked out. The guy I wanted to be so much with, headed out.

This was the right thing to do. If Chad was to be with me, what would happen to him? There will be so many problems with his popularity and all the gossip that will go around. I needed time to think about how we would handle the problems but he didn't even give me a chance to explain but I guess it's better that way.

Chad would easily get over me since I was just nobody and I would take a short break from work and get over him.

Still… my heart hurt so much and I couldn't control it. So I broke out in tears grasping the pillow next to me.

_Did I really do the right think?_ But I couldn't regret it now, it already happened and I have to get over him!

"You did the right thing!" I reassured myself but the tears poured out even more and slowly I drifted off to sleep.

_**Nobody's P.O.V The next day, at the studio…**_

Tawni skipped in cutely into her dress room with her headphones in her ears. She bounced around and around, swaying to the music.

"Tawni! Tawni!" Nico and Grady's voice came from across the hall as they ran to Sonny's and Tawni's dressing room. Tawni couldn't hear because of her music so Grady and Nico just watched the blonde dance around.

They looked towards each other and each had a weird face on their face, "Freaky…."

Tawni finally noticed them and screamed.

"What do you to dumbo's want!" She yelled at them.

"Dumbo? I'm not a dumbo! I don't have large ears like him!" Grady protested as Tawni rolled her eyes.

"Look, this was found in Marshall's office, it's from Sonny." Nico handed Tawni a piece of paper.

_Hey guys, its Sonny,_

_I decided I needed a break so I'll be leaving for a little while._

_Don't worry; I'm just going to Wisconsin._

_Life has been a little hard here, and there's a lot of pressure,_

_so I thought I should maybe visit my hometown to come to my senses._

_Don't tell Chad that I'm going to Wisconsin and don't blame him either, it's not his fault that I'm leaving._

_I love you guys and I'll be back soon._

_Have fun with me, and stay nice to each other!_

_~ Love, Sonny Munroe_

Tawni's eyes scanned the paper and she immediately ran out of the dressing room and to Chad's dressing room.

"CHAD DYLAN POOPER, GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Chad came out with his hair wet and a towel wrapped around him.

"What, blondie!" He said drying his hair with another towel wrapped around him head.

"What did you do to Sonny! Why does she suddenly want to leave!" Her eyes were filled with intense anger and she looked like she was going to beat him down any moment now.

"What! She's leaving! To where!" He said, immediately stopping what he was doing.

"So now you care! I knew that it was no good that you were hanging out with her! What did you do to her! Probably broke her heart!"

"Tell me where she is right now, Blondie!" His eyes were even more fuming and worried looking than Tawni's. Tawni looked shocked at how he looked right that moment. She had never seen him like that, he was furious.

"She's going to Wisconsin. Marshall saw her this morning in his office around an hour ago so it won't be for a little while, probably." Nico said coming from the hall.

Chad was about to run out but Tawni pointed to his towel and he blushed. Immediately running into his dressing room and then out, wearing clothes, he ran faster than a shot bullet to his car.

When he reached his car and got in, he grabbed his phone and called Sonny.

"The person you have called is not available right now, please-." He shut his phone and yelled in frustration.

"WHY!" He screamed and then stepped hard on his pedal and zoomed straight to her house.

Barely catching his breath he ran up the flight of stairs and banged on her door.

No answer.

When he ran straight down to see if her car was outside, it wasn't.

His mind and heart were racing. He couldn't take it, it felt like he was going to completely break down.

This girl seemed to make him go completely crazy. He didn't know why he hadn't noticed before.

Quickly thinking he grabbed his phone again and called his assistant asking for the latest flights to Wisconsin. There were only 2 going from the same plane so he asked for the airplane company so he knew which terminal or part of airport he had to go to. The latest flight was in 45 minutes so he got in the car and drove.

As he drove down the highway to the airport, it started pouring. This was so not his day! He felt like crying, if he missed her what was he going to do? Why did this girl make him like this? Chad Dylan Cooper never chased after girls, girls chased after him… but as he thought about it, because of her, he did many things out of the ordinary…

The traffic was worse than usual and the rain just made it slower. Looking around he saw that the airport was close by… maybe less than a mile, but with the bustling traffic it was take him 10-15 minutes.

He put on the radio but "There she goes" by Sixpence none the richer, came on and the lyrics just made him go crazier.

An exit was on his right so he quickly took it even though it was not connected to the airport and parked his car at a burger shop.

Taking the phone and calling his chauffer to get the car, he started to run in the pouring rain towards the airport.

Another crazy thing she made him do. She made the great Chad Dylan Cooper run across the highway, soaking in water, and looking like a complete maniac.

People stared at him, some fans screamed and squealed but he could care less.

In his mind all he was thinking about where he had to go and if he had time to get her.

When he reached the airport he ran in quickly searching around. He was getting dizzy by looking around so fast but he didn't care.

The section of the airport where the Wisconsin flight was, was nearby so he ran around looking for her.

He noticed a petite brunette holding a suitcase with a cow print.

Slowly walking to the side he saw her face… her beautiful face… with tears…

Sadness spread across his face, and then some girl screamed, "CHAD DYLAN COOPER!"

Sonny immediately turned around to be face to face with him.

They called her flight and she was ready to go but he was one step ahead of her and grabbed her arm.

"You think you can get away this easily! Who said you could leave!" He took her suitcase and swung it behind him.

"Chad…" She lightly whispered while more tears came out.

"Why! If you don't like me, at least say it and say goodbye… Why do you have to completely disappear like that, I won't be mad, but at least tell me… I like you a lot… but" Tears came out of his eyes as well as he stared at her.

"I like you, a lot…" She lightly smiled, "… but we can't be together… what about all the paparazzi and fans…" He smiled and then chuckled.

"You're talking about paparazzi? I just ran in the rain across a highway like a complete maniac to get here, it doesn't matter to me what the paparazzi says anymore! All I need is you!" He grabbed her and pressed his lips softly against hers and she slowly gave in.

Her mind changed and trusted her heart. Chad truly liked her and that even though it would be hard, it's not like anything wasn't, was what Chad told her.

"Do you truly like me?" He asked her one more time and she nodded.

She then wrapped her arms around his neck and deeply kissed him. And very deeply at that.

"I swear, if you ever leave like that, I'm going to faint from going crazy…" He scolded her.

"You do know I was leaving for only a break, right…"

His eyes bulged out and his face grew red.

"I'm going to kill those Randoms…" He cursed under his breath and Sonny giggled.

* * *

**Author's Note: HORRIBLE ENDING! I KNOW! But I just can't think, I had this completely planned out but I lost the paper I planned it out on! And I got writer's block so I couldn't think it out again.**

**Some planning going on for a small epilogue but I'll see where it takes me if you guys tell me if you want it. ****Review if you want me to write an epilogue.**

**Other than that, this story was going to be a hit for me but I don't know why, but I suddenly lost my complete interest in this story as I continued to write it and it seemed to drag on to me. But my other stories are much better than this like Cowboy Casanova so try them out… Um… what else… oh yea, please review! **

**Also I have a new story planned out. it will be based off a Korean drama. It is Sonny With A Chance… **

**Name: Switch/ Secret Garden**

**So far summary: Chad is the grandson of a rich nobleman as well as the owner of Condor Department store. Sonny is a stuntwoman known for her beauty and skills. With an unexpected meeting, one events leads to another, eventually somehow magically they wake up in each other's bodies. With this be a Cinderella story or will the switch, status-differences, and weird connections cause risks to their relationship?**

**Genre: Romance, Comedy, Drama**

**Okay! Problem here, I already started a chapter for the story but the thing is I want to make a chapter for each episode. So far one chapter will be about 8,000 words because each episode is 1 hour but I think that is too much seeing how there is 20 episodes. I was thinking of cutting it into 4,000 words per chapter to make it around 40 chapters, but probably less than that. I don't know if people will want to read that long of story but I still want to write it since I love the drama very, very much and I want more people to love it as well. You can do more research on this Korean drama on the computer, it's called, "Secret Garden." If you want to watch it with English subs, ask me.**

**But I want you to respond. Should I split each chapter up to 4,000 words because it will be easier for you guys to read it and easier for me to write because writing 8,000 words take a long time! So tell me, 8,000 words for about 20 chapters, or 4,000 words to make around 35 chapters? I NEED YOUR RESPONSES! I can't continue writing without the readers responding to me!**


End file.
